PARTY! with Naru Characters
by princessmon
Summary: we do not own naruto or any character we party with. thats it guyes, the parties are all done!please read and review them anyways if you havnt yet! theyre awesome! aishiteru itsumo everyone for r&ring!
1. party hats and spin the bottle

Kim (real name) :You gotta wear it!  
Gaara: I'm not wearing it and you can't make me!  
Kim (whiney voice): But Gaara...  
Gaara: NO!  
Sasuke: If I've got to wear one, you do too. (is wearing party hat)  
Gaara: I'M NOT WEARING THE DAMN HAT!  
Kim (does sad puppy face): Pwease?  
Gaara (to sasuke): She's doing the puppy face... isn't she?  
Sasuke (eyes dart around room): Oh look there's Sakura...  
Mojo (my friend): Hey Kim!  
Kim (stops doing look): Mojo! Can you help me?  
Mojo: with what?  
Kim: Gaara won't put on his party hat...  
Gaara: I'm not wearing one!  
Mojo (wearing party hat): Dude, everyone has one... you've got to wear one!  
Gaara: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!  
Mojo and Kim (both do sad puppy eyes): PWEASE?  
Gaara (looks at them... begins to cave... then shakes head): NO! (storms away)  
Mojo: Hey it's Naruto! I didn't know you invited him?  
Kim: I invited everyone... except Rock Lee (whispers) he scares me.

(at Rock Lee's house)  
Rock Lee: I wonder where everyone is?

(back at party)  
Naturo: Hey guys  
Mojo: Hi!  
Kim: Welcome to the party!  
Naruto: What was with that argument with Gaara.  
Mojo: He didn't want to put a party hat on.  
Naruto: There's party hats? Where? (runs off to find party hats)  
Kim: Wow... I've never seen someone so excited to wear a party hat.  
Mojo: I know! Hey look... It's Kakashi.  
(Kakashi walks in)  
Kim: Late as usual  
Kakashi: Hi girls, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life.  
Naruto (faintly, while still trying to find party hats): You lie!  
Mojo: Kakashi... why do you always read that book?  
Kakashi: It's a very interesting book... very detailed... it goes well into the process of having...  
Kim: MOVING ON! (dragging Mojo away)  
Mojo: Gaara's still not wearing a party hat...  
Kim: Oh i'll get him... (walks over to wear Gaara was trying to hide with Kankuro and Temari)  
Kankuro: Hey... you still like my brother...  
Kim: OF COURSE! He's my Gaary (hugs Gaara tightly)  
Gaara: Get off me before I kill you...  
Mojo (takes party hat and ties it onto Gaara's head): AHAHAHAHAHA! WE WIN!  
Kim: Go team-work (high-fives)  
(Gaara shoots them deathglares)  
Mojo (trembling): Your Gaary scares me...  
Kim (also tremlbing): he scares me too... (brightens up) OKAY! time for... Tr  
Mojo (interrupts): SPIN THE BOTTLE!  
Kim (anime sweat drop): Not what I was going to say but... oh well... Spin the bottle... now do we have a bottle?  
Mojo (pulls out bottle): I came prepared!  
Kim (shakes head slowly): you always do...  
Mojo (takes command): Okay everyone! Make a circle... that means you too... Sasuke... Gaara... Neji... Itachi... wait a minute... why's Itachi here?  
Kim: I told you I invited everyone but Rock Lee...  
Mojo: Oh... okay...  
Sasuke: DIE ITACHI!  
Kim (pwns Sasuke): NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!  
Shikamaru (comes out of nowhere): Actually... it's my house... and what are you all doing here?  
Kim: Having a party... grab a party hat and sit down...  
Shikamaru: Why are you having a party in my house? without me knowing...?  
Mojo: Temari! You were suppose to tell Shikamaru!  
Temari: opps... I forgot...  
Kim: Oh well... sit down...  
Mojo: I wanna go first!  
Kim: Be my guest...  
Mojo (spins bottle): It's a good thing Rock Lee isn't here... I'd be pretty freaked out if it landed on him.  
Sasuke (bottle lands on him): ...  
Mojo (inner Mojo): this is happiest day of my life!  
Ino and Sakura: NO WAY!  
(Mojo and Sasuke kiss)  
Kim: ooooo  
Mojo: Shut up!  
Kim: My turn! (spins bottle)  
(Lands on Rock Lee)  
Kim: WTH? When'd you get here?  
Rock Lee: I was bored and I was wondering where everyone was... so I came here... hey the bottle landed on me!  
Kim: oh crap...  
Gaara (glares evilly at Rock Lee): Why'd you have to come right now?  
Kim: uh... well... uh... that's all the time we have for a party... um... yeah... so BYE!  
Mojo: Oh.. no you don't... you've got to kiss Rock Lee  
Kim (whiney voice): Do I have to?  
Mojo: Yup it's the rules...  
Kim: On the lips?  
Mojo: uh-huh  
Kim: oh man...  
(Kim closes her eyes and she and Rock Lee kiss)  
Kim (heart attack): ACK! He killed me!  
Mojo: Call an ambulance!  
Neji: How'd that happen?  
Kim: Spicey Curry Breath!  
Gaara (sand attacks Rock Lee): You killed her!  
Mojo: well... uh... that's the party... good night every one!

End Note:

Kim was in a coma for four weeks... and Rock Lee was never allowed to go to a party again...


	2. the tea party

whoops...sorry in the first chapet i forgot to say that WE DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR ANYOTHER CHARACTER FROM ANYTHING WE USE OR TALK ABOUT IN THIS FANFICT!

hey thanks guyes! have fun and party on!

-princessmon

Kim: Since I am back out of my coma, I've decided to have another party! But this one is a tea-party! Which means no spin the bottle!  
Mojo: Awww (sad)  
Caitlin ('nother friend): Hey guys I'm here!  
Kim/Mojo: YAY!  
Caitlin: SASUKE! (clings to Sasuke)  
Sasuke:... WHY AM I WEARING THIS! (is in tea-party dress)  
Mojo: 'cause it's a tea-party... everyone wears dresses at tea-party's.  
Kim: and giant sun hats... speaking of which... (hands Caitlin and Mojo a sun hat)  
Mojo: sweet!  
Caitlin: nice (puts hat on Sasuke)  
Sasuke: What is with these fangirls... and this hat doesn't even match the dress!  
Gaara: Suck it up Uchiha...  
Kim: GAARY! (clings)  
Mojo: where's your dress?  
Gaara: I'm not wearing a dress... or one of those ridiculous sun hats...  
Caitlin: but it's fun...  
Gaara: I didn't have fun in that stupid party hat... so what makes you think I'll have fun in a dress and sun hat.  
Naruto: WOAH THIS IS AWESOME! (dress gets pulled in wind and he goes flying) Oh no my hat!  
Kim (points to Naruto): that's why... C'mon! (leads Gaara away) Mojo... do not touch the tea while I'm gone.  
Mojo (looks appalled): Why do you always think I am up to something when it comes to drinks.  
Kim (calls back): 'cause you usually are!  
Caitlin: So... what are you going to do?  
Mojo: Spike the tea... duh? This party needs to liven up a bit...  
Caitlin (evil laugh): ten bucks says we can get Kim drunk enough to do a really stupid dare...  
Mojo: twenty bucks says we can get her to kiss Choji...  
Caitlin: or Ino  
(both giggle)  
Mojo (sneaks over to tea and takes out bottle of whiskey): Just a little right?  
Caitlin: Yeah we don't want it to be too noticable...  
(Hinata bumps into Mojo and she dumps whole bottle of whiskey into tea)  
Hinata: opps... uh... sorry...  
Mojo: We are soo screwd...  
Caitlin: You mean... you are soo screwd... you were warned against touching the tea... she never said anything about me...  
(Kim comes back, leading Gaara in a dress)  
Kim (looks suspiciously at Mojo): did you touch the tea?  
Mojo (looks appalled again): Me... no... Caitlin did you see me touch the tea?  
Caitlin: Not at all...  
Kim (still looks suspicious and pours herself a glass): Okay...

(half an hour and about 6 glasses of tea per person later)  
Kim: WEEE! look at me! I can fly! (jumps off diving board into pool that no one knew was even there)  
Sasuke and Itachi (singing drunkenly): I feel pretty... oh so pretty...  
Caitlin (gets pisses): Get away from him Pedafile brother of Sasuke! (drags Sasuke away)  
Kakashi (surveys the scene) Wow... you guys get drunk easily...  
Mojo: hey Kim... I dare you to kiss Ino!  
Kim: Ah screw it! I ain't kissing no one! I think I wanna dance on the ceiling like a real ninja!  
Caitlin (holding tightly to Sasuke): Snuggles...  
Sasuke (being drunk doesn't mind):  
Mojo (talking to Kim): ah shoot! I can do that! (Mojo stands on ceiling)  
Kim: Since when?  
Mojo: I'm a ninja!  
Kim: Liar! (gets out of pool and goes to Gaara) Hey Gaary... I think you're hot and I wanna... (collapses on floor)  
Kankuro (drunk): I think she's drunk...  
Mojo (still on ceiling) WEEEEEEEE! (collapses and falls off ceiling)  
Caitlin (still with Sasuke): You should totally kill your brother right now...  
Sasuke (drunk): I'm going to totally kill my brother...  
Caitlin (also drunk): yeah you go kill your brother... you... brother killer...  
Sasuke: Yeah i'm gonna kill my brother (collapses)  
Naruto (still flying in the wind): WEEEEEEEEEE!  
Caitlin: Now what am I gonna do? (notices Kim on the floor) hmm... (walks over and goes into pockets) hehehe (takes money out of wallet...)

End Note:

Everyone, except Kakashi, had the worse hangovers the next day. Kim lost forty bucks... and Caitlin, not remembering why... gained forty bucks... and everyone agreed that they would never have tea-party by a pool again...


	3. Hokage's Birthday

hey its me princessmon (a.k.a mojo) heres the next party!

disclamer: we do not own any of the characters we have parties with or who randomly show up. we only own ourselves.

Mojo: Okay, so it is the Hokage's Birthday...  
Caitlin: And we've decided to throw him a birthday party!  
Sasuke: A birthday party! You told me it was a St. Patrick's day party! I got dress in all green for nothing...  
Caitlin: But you look so cool in green!  
Kim (dragging Gaara over): Dude, St.Patty's day was less than a month ago.  
Gaara: If this is a party for the Hokage... why the hell am I here?  
Mojo/ Caitlin/ Kim: 'cause you like our parties soo much?  
Gaara: Hell no! You always make me wear something weird.  
Mojo: We make everyone wear weird things...  
Kim: You know you love our parties...  
Olly (actually a girl and is a friend): Woot! I'm here!  
Kathryn (another friend): Hey fools, I'm here too. Okay so you all remembered that it is a surprise party... right?  
Caitlin: Yup!  
Kathryn: GOod, Kakashi and I went through hell to think of this...  
FLASHBACK!  
(Kakashi is sitting in a chair reading his book while Kathryn is flipping through a magazine)  
Kathryn (looks up): hey... we should have a surprise party for the Hokage's birthday...  
Kakashi: good plan... now let's go play soccer...  
End of FLASHBACK  
Naruto: Hey guys! Is the Hokage here yet?  
Olly: Nope... AHH! I forgot my present.  
Everyone but Gaara: GASP!

(Hokage arrives a few minutes later)

Everyone, but Gaara: SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Hokage: Oh my! Why thank you!  
Gaara: this is soo stupid  
Kathryn: You... shut up... fool!  
(Hokage notices present)  
Hokage: Oh what's this? (opens it)  
Olly (pops out): SURPRISE!  
(Hokage gasps and collapses)  
Sakura (with Rock Lee): OH MY GOD! OLLY! YOU KILLED THE HOKAGE!  
Mojo: I thought he died in battle...  
Caitlin: Well, now we know the truth...  
Olly: It wasn't my fault! Kathryn put me up to it!  
FLASHBACK  
Olly (singing): Rain drops keep falling on my head...  
Kathryn: Hey... Tooka (Olly)  
Olly: Huh... wha.. oh Ka...  
Kathryn: shh... come over here... (is wearing a black trench coat and hat. Standing outside and although it is sunny out there is shadow around her)  
Olly: Kathryn... why are..  
Kathryn: Shh...  
Olly: But...  
Kathryn: shh!  
Olly: But...  
Kathryn: SHHH! You should give the Hokage... something dangerous for a present...  
Olly: hmmm.. What about a gun!  
Kathryn: ah no... You should give yourself to him...  
Olly: Why? I'm not dangerous...  
Kathryn: Because I said so...  
Olly: But why?  
Kathryn: Just do it!  
Olly: oh.. okay... can I yell surprise?  
Kathryn: Whatever floats your boat, Tooka...  
END FLASHBACK  
Kathryn: That's not what happened!  
FLASHBACK  
Olly (singing): Your pain is my gain...  
Kathryn: Hey Tooka...  
Olly: Hey Kathryn... why are you wearing a trench coat?  
Kathryn: All my clothes are in the wash...  
Olly: and the hat?  
Kathryn: To protect me from the sun...  
Olly: But it's black...  
Kathryn: It reflects the sun's rays...  
Olly: I see...  
Kathryn: So... what are you doing?  
Olly: Planning to kill the Hokage...  
Kathryn: TOOKA! You can't kill him!  
Olly: You don't control me! (runs away laughing)  
END FLASHBACK  
Shikamaru: Nice going Olly...  
Kim: Now we need a new Hokage...  
Gaara (glares at Kim): Why'd you make me come? I'm not even apart of this village!  
Kim: Gaary! You can be the new Hokage!  
Caitlin: Um... isn't he the Kazekage of the Sand Village?  
Kim: Oh yeah...  
Caitlin: How about Sasuke!  
Sasuke: No, I can't... I'm too preoccupied with killing my brother...  
Itachi (looks over and waves): Yo...  
Naruto: I'll be the new Hokage!  
Mojo: Sit down... shut up...  
Ino: What about Tsunade?  
Kathryn: no...  
Sakura: Iruka?  
Caitlin: No...  
Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei!  
Kim: Hell no! And what the hell are you doing here!  
Mojo: Yeah... you're not suppose to come to our parties anymore...  
Kim: How about Kathryn?  
(murmers)  
Mojo: All in favour of Kathryn being the new Hokage raise your hand,  
(all raise hand except Olly and Gaara)  
Kathryn (shakes fist): Tooka, raise your hand...  
Olly: Fine... (raises hand)  
Caitlin: It's unanimus! (sp?) Kathryn is the new Hokage.  
Everyone but Gaara: YAY!  
Kim: Another successful party!

End Note:

No one knows the truth about the Hokage's death... the only thing for certain was that Olly had something to do with it. Rock Lee was chased out of the party by Mojo... and Kim got a restraining order against him. :D ;P


	4. Kathryn, the new Hokage

discalmer: none of the characters from naruto or inuyasha or anything esle we talk about belong to us.

hey guyes! just to let you know i write the end of this party!

Mojo: Today we are celebrating Kathryn's appointment as Hokage...  
Sakura: You guys have a lot of parties...  
Caitlin: We like parties...  
Olly: They're fun!  
Kim (sad)" My Gaary's not coming :(  
Kathryn (not even at party yet): boo ya!  
Naruto: Yay!  
Kim (pummels Naruto): Shut up!  
Caitlin (sad): He doesn't like our parties:(  
Mojo (sad): I've lost the will to live :(  
Olly: WEEEEEEEEE!  
Mojo: Well, I'm over that  
Caitlin: Me too  
Sasuke (walks in): Hey what's up?  
Caitlin: Sasuke! (clings)  
Sasuke (mutters): Fan girl  
Rock Lee (walks in): Hey guys can I...  
Kim: Who invited him  
Olly: Um... not me (obviously lying)  
Mojo/ Caitlin: OLLY!  
Kim: I have a restraining order against you! See! (pulls out piece of paper)  
Caitlin: Go!  
Mojo: Or else I'll chase you out again..  
Rock Lee: But...  
Mojo/Kim/ Caitlin: GO!

(Rock Lee leaves)

Kathryn (walks in): Hey fools, I'm here.  
Ino: Congratulations Kathryn  
Neji: Yeah... whatever...  
Kathryn: No surprise party?  
Kim (still sad): We didn't want what happened to the other Hokage to happen to you...  
Kathryn (to Mojo and Caitlin): Why is Kim so sad?  
Caitlin: Gaara refuses to come to the party...  
Mojo: and not just this one... any other parties we have in the future as well...  
Kathryn: Gah! I can't stand seeing people sad... especially at a party. Okay fools, here is the plan.

(Later)

Shikamaru: And that's why everything is so troublesome...  
Kim: I see...  
Olly: Kimmy... we've got something that might make you feel better...  
Kim: What?  
Kathryn: It's crazy Anko lady!  
Caitlin: We couldn't find Gaara...  
Kim: Aww thanks :D... Oh yeah, Kathryn I got you a congratulations gift.  
Kathryn: What? (opens present) FLUFFY'S FLUFFY! (Fluffy Sesshomaru) How'd you get it?  
Kim: I stole it when he wasn't looking...

FLASHBACK

(Sesshomaru is walking with Rin, Jaken and the twin headed dragon thingy...)  
Kim (jumps out of no where): AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ninja stolened! (grabs Fluffy's fluffy and runs away)

END FLASHBACK

Olly: Wait a minute... where's Mojo...?

(Elsewhere)

Mojo: Please?  
Gaara: No!  
Mojo: Pretty please?  
Gaara: NO!  
Mojo (puppy eyes): Pwease?  
Gaara: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!  
Mojo: Fine... I guess Rock Lee will just have to have Kim all to himself...  
Gaara: That's fine with me...  
Mojo: ... You suck!

(At Party)

Caitlin: I propose a toast... to Kathryn...  
Olly: May she survive longer than the last Hokage...  
Everyone: cheers!  
Katrhyn: WHAT THE HELL! Where's Mojo?  
Kim: On a magical adventure...  
Mojo (walks in): Hey dudes, I'm back...  
Kathryn: Where the hell have you been...  
Mojo: In the Sand Village...  
Olly: What were you doing there  
Caitlin: Isn't it obvious?  
Kim: He still won't come?  
Mojo: Nope...  
Kathryn: Well that's his loss... Tooka go get me a drink...  
Olly: I'm not youre...  
Kathryn: Get me a drink!  
Olly: Okay... (gets up)

(Mojo started making it up... here)

Mojo: I AM AWESOME!  
Olly, Kim and everyone except Kathryn: WTF?  
Mojo: Sorry... I wanted attention...  
Kathryn: Okay... you may be awesome, but I have FLUFFY'S FLUFFY!  
Fluffy (walks in): WHO HAS MY FLUFFY?... I'm cold...  
Kathryn:O I love you! (in her sing-song voice)  
Fluffy: I LOVE YOU TOO KATHRYN! YOU CAN KEEP MY FLUFFY!  
Kathryn: YAY!  
Fluffy: Now, I must go, I have to go and see if Rin has gotten into trouble. (leaves)  
Mojo (mutters): Pedofile...  
Kathryn: MOJO! AHHH! HE IS NOT!  
Mojo: Okay fine... jeez...  
Kim: Onto another subject...  
Olly: I haven't said anything in a while...  
Caitlin: Neither have I (snuggled up to Sasuke)

(Rock Lee comes back)

Rock Lee: Mojo! I just realized!  
Everyone: Uh-oh...  
Rock Lee: I LOVE YOU!  
Mojo: AHHHHH! (runs away screaming)

(Rock Lee follows, confessing his undying devotion to her)

Olly: So... how about them current events?  
Kathryn: They're pretty currten...  
Kim: Indeed.  
Mojo (panting): Kim, can I have your restraining order... PLEASE!  
Kim: ummmm... no  
Rock Lee: MOJO MY LOVE!  
Mojo: Shit... he's coming! (runs away)  
Kathryn: This was fun...  
Olly: Yes...  
Kim: I miss Gaara :(

End Note:

Mojo is still awesome, and is still looking for a restraining order. Kathryn is planning on going to run off into the sunset with Fluffy (and about a gazillion other people) oh and Mojo is awesome. Caitling was still clinging to Sasuke, Olly was trying to hang from the ceiling, but failed and she never did get Kathryn that drink...

Kathryn: Get me a drink  
Olly: Eye of the dragon  
Kathryn: OO... GO GET ME A DRINK!  
Olly: AHHHH! (runs awya and gets drink)  
Kathryn: That's better...


	5. Slumber party

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto. But we wish we did.

Omg guys! I only posted this story yesterday and now I have 3 reviews! Thanks to:

Mizu Miyamoto

Kakashi Needs a Mood Ring

Physco Child

Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next party!

-princessmon

Kim: Woot! WE're having a slumber party! And Gaary's here!  
Gaara: UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!  
Mojo: AH... no  
Rock Lee: I love you!  
Mojo: AHHH! (runs away)  
Kim (to Gaara): Why can't you be more like him?  
Gaara (nicely): Kim  
Kim: yes?  
Gaara: (censored aka bad word) UNTIE ME NOW!  
Kim: Keep talking like that and oyu won't get any cake...  
Olly: WEEEE (spinning)  
Kathryn (arrives): Hey Mojo...  
Mojo: HELP ME! Rock Lee is chasing me!  
Kathryn: Want me to get my shotgun collection?  
Mojo: Please d (is interrupted by the sound of a gun being loaded)

(loud bang)

Olly: You missed...  
Kim (pulls out ferret gun gun that shoots ferrets): I'll get him...  
Olly: How cruel... shooting animals...  
Kim: It doesn't shoot animals... it shoots out animals...  
Olly: It's still cruel...  
Neji: You have a shot gun collection?  
Kathryn: Yeah...  
Kim (in background): It's not cruel! Besides HE's not suppose to be here!  
Olly (also in background): You also tied up Gaara!  
Kim (still in background): He doesn't mind...  
Gaara (in far background): If someone doesn't untie me right now I'll kill everyone!  
Neji (to Kathryn): Cool...  
Kathryn: Glaring contest?  
Neji: You're on...

(in background)

Olly: I'll set you free (cutting ropes that hold Gaara)  
Gaara: Kim has my gourd...  
Olly: Give it back!  
Kim: I hid it :D

(with Kathryn)

Kathryn (breaks away from glaring contest): Execuse me... (pulls out gun and points it at Kim) Give Gaara his gourd...  
Kim: Fine... it's right... hey... where'd it go?  
Gaara: YOU LOST MY GOURD! (very angry)  
Kim: AHHHH! (runs away)

(gun loading sound)

Kathryn: Put the sand down...  
Mojo (still running from Rock Lee): AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Olly (trips Rock Lee): Run Mojo!  
Kathryn (puts gun away): Now... back to our contest...  
Neji: I will not lose... it is my destiny to win...  
Kathryn: Well sucks to your destiny... I don't care about it! I have my own destiny to live!

(moments later)

Kathryn: Ha! I win!  
Kim (runs by): KATHRYN! He's trying to kill me again!  
Mojo (runs by in opposite direction) KATHRYN! He's confessing his love for me again!  
Olly (comes up): KATHRYN!  
Kathryn: HOLY CRAP! I don't care! Stop coming to me with your problems!  
Olly:... I was just going to give you your drink...  
Kim: I am NOT sleeping tonight...

End Note:

Gaara was trying to kill Kim all night, Mojo spent the night hiding from Rock Lee. Olly found Gaara's gourd, but didn't tell anyone and used the sand in it to make a sandbox for the ferrets in Kim's ferret gun. And Kathryn and Neji had many glaring contest rematches... all of which Kathryn won...

THANKS FOR READING! MORE PARTIES SOON!


	6. random party

disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto. :)

omg thanks for all the reviews! it makes my day!

i love you all!

-princessmon (a.k.a mojo)

Mojo: Another party!  
Kathryn: The fifth one this week... Don't you guys have something better to do besides throwing parties?  
Olly: Nope (looks into a bush) Kim... what are you doing?  
Kim: Hiding...  
Mojo: From what?  
Kim: Gaara... he's still mad at me for losing his gourd.  
Olly: But I found it...  
Mojo: And used the sand in it to make a sandbox for the ferrets in Kim's ferret gun.  
Kathryn: You shouldn't have taken it in the first place... you've only brought this upon yourself.  
Kim: I know... just keep an eye open for him... and if he asks... you never saw me...  
Mojo (goes into bush): I'll join you... Rock Lee's still stocking me...  
Kathryn: Why don't you just get a restraining order?  
Naruto: Hey guys! Wow talk about a party week!  
Olly: Yeah... it's pretty cool...  
Temari (walks over): Olly... Gaara's looking for you... he said something about using his sand and ferrets...  
Olly: AHHH! (runs away)  
Kathryn: Get me a drink while you're gone!

(Elsewhere, moments later, but still at the party)

Shikamaru: And that's why everything is soo troublesome...  
Olly (hiding): I see...  
Mojo: Psst... Olly  
Olly: Wha? Oh hi Mojo...  
Mojo: Have you seen Rock Lee at all?  
Olly: No...  
Mojo: Good! I've been hiding from him all day...  
Olly: How's Kim's hiding from Gaara going?  
Mojo: Well...

(Elsewhere, moments ago,)

Kathryn (has a gun): I said put the sand donw!  
Kim: I didn't mean to lose it... besides... Olly found it... I mean... don't you want to go after her for using all your sand?  
Gaara: I'll deal with her later!  
Kathryn: Put the sand down or I'll shoot!  
Kim: Don't kill him!  
Kathryn: Kim... he's trying to kill you... fool!  
Kim: I know...

(With Olly and Mojo)

Mojo: And that is why I am so awesome...  
Sakura: I see... It all makes sense now...  
Shikamaru: Isn't it troublesome to be awesome all the time?  
Olly: Wait a minute... all you said was I'm awesome for five minutes... and you never answered my question... you just said well and stared into space for a moment...  
Mojo: Kathryn's handling things...  
Olly: AH! I forgot to get her drink! (uses shadow clone... now there are a bunch of Olly's running around) there...

(Elsewhere, moments ago)

Gaara: Just try and shoot me... either way I'll kill this wench!  
Kathryn (evil glare): Don't call my friend a wench!  
Kim (puppy eyes): Gaary... please don't hurt me...  
Gaara: Stop calling me that!

(Back with Olly and Mojo)

Olly: And that's why I am better at Ninjaing than Kim...  
Mojo: WTH that made no sense! You just stood up right now and said that...  
Olly: But it's true...  
Kim (comes out of nowhere): Sneak attacked! (runs away)  
Olly: WHA?  
Kathryn (comes over): Tooka... where's my drink?  
Olly: My clone should have given it to you by now...  
Kathryn: Get my drink!  
Olly: WAH! okay...  
Mojo: So... is Gaara not going to kill Kim anymore...  
Kathryn: Nope... They signed a document stating that Kim won't steal his gourd or tie him up anymore... and he won't kill her... Now he's just after Tooka...  
Mojo: I see... so an overall good party...  
Kathryn: Yes...  
Rock Lee: MOJO I LOVE YOU!  
Mojo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs away)

End note:

Mojo finally got a restraining order against Rock Lee... Gaara no longer was trying to kill Kim... Olly was trying to hide from Gaara for the rest of the party... and Kathryn had a million Olly clones coming up to her with drinks... Oh... and Mojo lost her restraining order on her way back from getting it...

Mojo: CRAP!


	7. EASTER! XD

disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto or any other anime.

hey guyes! thanks for reviewing and reading!

special thanks to:

Monocollefan365

Claud-kun

13thShadowNight

Shy-Princess

RikkuYukamaru

thanks for everything guyes! heres the next party!

-princessmon (a.k.a Mojo)

Kim: EASTER! I LOVE EASTER!  
Mojo: I can see that...  
Sasuke: Oh look... it's the Hokage killer...  
Olly: I DIDN'T KILL HIM!  
Kathryn: It's true... we actually didn't have anything to do with it... so today we are going to discover the truth behind the matter... come Tooka...  
Naruto: Hey... uh... Kathryn... no one said that you were ivolved with Hokage's death...  
Kathryn: Oh well, I'm still going to help Tooka find out who actually did it! (walks away with Olly)  
Mojo/ Kim: Uh-oh...  
Sakura: Why do you guys look so... uneasy?  
Kim: uh... Mojo?  
Mojo: Oh look there's Rock Lee, I gotta go run from him (runs away)  
Kim: NO FAIR!  
Sakura (blinks: Uh... is there something you guys are not telling us?  
Kim (eyes dart around room): Oh look... there's Gaara... uh bye! (runs away)

(with Kathryn and Olly)

Kathryn (has magnify glass): Keep looking Tooka... we're bound to find some sort of clue...  
Olly (also has magnify glass and notepad): I'm looking Kathryn... I'm looking...  
Kathryn: Well look harder! We have to clear our names!  
Olly: But you aren't being accused of anything...  
Kathryn: Fine! We have to clear your name!  
Olly: Okay... I won't fail you... or me... uh... yeah!

(at party)

Shikamaru: and that's why everything is soo troublesome...  
Mojo (hiding from Rock Lee): Dude... you already told us why everything is so troublesome...  
Kim (standing beside Gaara): Yeah... think of another topic!  
Temari: Don't pick on Shikamaru! Besides that was a very good speech  
Shikamaru: You are so troublesome.  
Mojo: Good speech my butt!  
Kim: Yeah!  
Mojo: Is that all you've got to say about this?  
Kim: It's all I can think of saying...  
Mojo: oh... okay then...  
Itachi (joins them): Hey what's up?  
Mojo: ITACHI! (screams happily)  
Itachi (blinks twice): uh...  
Rock Lee: How dare you try and take my beloved Mojo away from me...  
Mojo: Dude... I'm not yours...  
Rock Lee: I challenge you to a fight for Mojo's affection...  
Mojo: Dude... Itachi already has my affection...

(meanwhile)

Olly: Oh! I think I've found something! Oh wait... no it's just a leaf...  
Kathryn (looks closer): There's something beneath the leaf... look!  
Olly: Gasp! It's a...

(At party)

Kim (looking at Rock Lee): I'm scared... (to Gaara)  
Gaara: ...  
Kim: Aren't you going to say something?  
Gaara:... no...  
Mojo: HA! You said something!  
Sakura (walks over): Here you guys are! Why didn't you answer my question earlier?  
Mojo: We didn't feel like it...  
Sakura: But it's kinda suspicious...  
Mojo: Or maybe it's just super sneaky Ninja skills...  
Gaara (mutters): Idiot...  
Sakura: Same thing...  
Kathryn (runs in): We found out who did it!  
Kim: Who did what?  
Olly (runs in after Kathryn): Who what?  
Kathryn: Who killed the Hokage fool!  
Mojo: Oh...  
Naruto: How'd you figure it out?  
Kathryn: Well...

FLASHBACK

Olly: GASP! It's a security tape!  
Kathryn: Let us watch it Tooka!  
Olly: I brought a portable vhs player...  
Kathryn: right... anyways...  
watch movie  
Olly: I'm... the... heir to the Hokage?  
Kathryn: Well that was unexpected...

Kim (interupts FLASHBACK): Wait a minute... what does that have to with the Hokage's death?  
Mojo: Yeah?  
Kathryn: Hold on we're getting to it!

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

Olly: Hey look... there's another security tape!  
Kathryn: Where?  
Olly: Over there, underneath the leaf beside the one that this one was under.  
Kathryn: You know... I'm surprised that these haven't been stepped on yet...  
watches other tape  
Olly: GASP it can't be!  
Kathryn: How could they!

Kim (interupts): Okay okay I admit it! It was Mojo and I!  
Mojo: We didn't mean too! actually we did... but they don't need to know that  
Kathryn: ... uh... we weren't going to say you guys did it... but you have just admitted to the crime!  
Olly: How could you two?  
Kim: We had too... Olly I'm sorry but you as Hokage? That would upset the balance of the universe...  
Mojo: Yeah... Kathryn keeps it in order... you'd just cause chaos...  
Olly: oh (sad)  
Kim: But we still love you! You're my Hurricane Twin after all!  
Olly: Yay!  
Sakura: So... who were you going to say killed the Hokage...  
Kathryn: Gaara...  
Kim (angry): You were going to accuse my Gaary of killing him!  
Gaara: Stop calling me that!  
Mojo: Itachi threw Rock Lee out... so it is another successful party:D

End note:

what the second security tape really showed

Kathryn/Olly: OO  
(Sasuke is learning ballet)  
Kathryn: We must never speak of this again...  
Olly: But... what do we say if they ask who did... I mean we did all this searching with nothing to show for it.  
Kathryn (shrugs): Just say Gaara did it...  
Olly: Okay...


	8. Coffee House!

disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto.

hey guyes ok this might be a bit confusing so ill clear things up right now.

We wrote this story after Coffee House, our schools talent show that I was in:)

and just so you know one of my friends is in the band freakshow lol.

ok thanks for reviewing! party on!

-princessmon

Kim (watching the band freakshow): OO (picks up cellphone and begins dialing)  
Gaara (on other end): Hello?  
Kim: Gaara... I'm scared...  
Olly: Oh your talking to Gaara tell him I say hi!  
Kim: Olly says hi...  
Olly: HI GAARA!  
Kathryn: shhh!  
Olly: sorry...  
Kathryn: Tell him I think he should be apart of this band...  
Kim: Kathryn says... hey wait a minute... I'm not going to tell him that...  
Gaara: - -#... why'd you call me!  
Kim: 'cause the people on the stage are scaring me... and Rock Lee just came to cheer Mojo on... and his eyebrows are freaking me out!  
Gaara: And I would care because?  
Kathryn (snatches phone away): Holy crap just get the hell down here and shut her up!  
Gaara: - -# fine...  
Kim (gets phone back): 'kay I'll see ya in a minute... bye Gaary!  
Gaara: Stop calling me that! (hangs up)  
Sasuke: When's Mojo going to be on... this is boring  
Shikamaru: This is troublesome  
Kathyrn: This is... you two should be quiet! I'm trying to listen to the music.  
Olly: I think Kathryn's new favorite band is Freak Show...  
Kathryn: Ew no!  
Tenten: Then why do you want us to be quiet?  
Kathryn: 'Cause I want to watch the show!  
Neji: I'm trying to watch it to so be quiet!  
Olly: Neji scares me when he's angry...  
Kim: He scares everyone... but Rock Lee scares me more... him and his monster eyebrows...  
Rock Lee: I heard that!  
Kim: Good!  
Kathryn: Shhh! Mojo's on next...  
Itachi: No she isn't... that's some guy with a guitar  
Kim: - - there are always guys with guitars.  
Gaara (arrives): I don't even know why I came.  
Kathryn: So Kim will stop calling you...  
Gaara: Yeah that's true...  
Kim: You missed the freaky act  
Kathryn: I thought you should've joined that band...  
Gaara: - -#  
Kim: Kathryn that's mean!  
Ino: Look it's Mojo!  
Olly/Kathryn/ Kim: WOO! GO MOJ!  
Mojo (starts singing Redemption Song)  
Itachi/ Rock Lee: She has a nice voice... (notice that both said same thing at same time and glare at each other)  
Sasuke: Itachi! I'm going to kill you!  
Kim/ Kathryn/ Olly/ Gaara/ Tenten/ Neji/ Rock Lee/ Itachi/ Naruto/ Kakashi/ Ino/ Shikamaru: SHHHHHHH!  
(Fog machine starts up)  
Kathryn: I don't think that was suppose to happen...  
Kim: Mojo looks so perplexed...  
Olly + Naru people?  
Kim: Confused...  
Olly + Naru people: OHHH!  
Kathryn: fools...  
Mojo (finishes song)  
Kim/Olly/Kathryn/Naru people: WOOOO! YAY MOJO!  
Mojo (joins them): Hey guys!  
Olly: That was amazing!  
Itachi: Yeah!  
Sasuke: Totally awesome!  
Ino: I'm jealous  
Naruto: I'm in love  
Rock Lee/ Itachi: (glare)  
Naruto: Uh... never mind  
Kakashi: That was very good... good job (reading book)  
Mojo: Thanks! Hey Gaara came!  
Kathryn: Yeah the band Freak Show was scaring Kim so she called him...  
Gaara: - -# You thought I should be in a band called Freak Show!

(moments later)

Kathryn (has gun out): Put the sand down and step away from me!  
Neji: NOOOOO! KATHRYN!  
Kim: Well... I think this has been another successful party... because Gaara came! XD  
Olly: Hey... how come you don't sing?  
Kim: Uh... Bye!

End Note:

Olly convinced Kim to sing... the Naru people liked it... Then Kathryn made her and Mojo do a duet... Naru people liked that more... Kim's and Kathryn's ears were ringing from a crazy guitar person who played a crazy guitar. Gaara was mad at Kathryn for saying that he should be apart of a band called Freak Show. Itachi and Rock Lee glared at each other all night. Kakashi couldn't finish his book because he kept getting distracted by loud noises. Sasuke try to stay silent as he attempted to attack his brother. Tenten and Neji got mad at everyone and told them to all shut up... Kathryn second that motion and Ino and Shikamaru got scared by Tenten and Neji and refused to move until after the show out of fear of getting yelled at again. Oh and Olly tried to ninja Kim... but failed because Gaara remembered that he hadn't gotten Olly back for using his sand to make a sand box for the ferrets from Kim's ferret gun.

Olly: I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! (running away from sand)  
Kathryn: Get me a drink while you're up!


	9. Kathryns Birthday! XD

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the character we party with. (a.k.a naruto or advent children)

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews sorry I couldnt reply to them yesterday. I went to see X-Men with Kim, Kathryn, and Olly (no jokes lol) it was an awesome movie go see it!

-princessmon

Kim: In the news today (is holding newspaper made by herself and Olly) is Kathryn's birthday!  
Olly: YAY! We are such good newspaper people!  
Mojo: Dude... you only did the comics...  
Olly: So?  
Caitlin: HEY! I'm back from a mission from the Hokage!  
Mojo: Which one?  
Caitlin: What do you mean?  
Kim: Kathryn is the Hokage now...  
Caitlin: AHAHAHA! Wait a minute... does that mean I went to the Village Hidden in the Coffee Bean for nothing?  
Mojo: NO... now we have Coffee...  
Cailtin: oh... YAY!  
Kathryn: Hey Fools!  
Olly/ Mojo/ Caitlin/ Kim: Happy B-day KATHRYN!  
Shikamaru: This is troublesome...  
Sakura: How old are you turning?  
Kathryn: The sweet 16!  
Naruto: COOL! I'm only 12 :(  
Sasuke:... we all are only 12...  
Neji: Not me! Happy Birthday Kathryn!  
Kathryn: aww thanks Neji!  
Kim: Since Gaara's sick and couldn't come... I gave his invitation to some people... who are going to act as my birthday present to Kathryn!  
Caitlin: How is that possible...  
Mojo: Dude... Gaara's not sick... I was just talking to him on the phone...  
Kim: OH WELL!  
Olly: So who did you invite?  
Kim: Them! (points to Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Red 13, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Reno, Rude and Sephiroth)  
Kathryn: ... how'd you get them to come... wait a minute... more importantly... how do you know them?  
Kim: I fixed their VCR once  
Tifa: Cloud tried everything to get it to work...  
Yuffie: Except actually plugging it in properly  
Cloud: - -#  
Kathryn: AHAHA  
Mojo: So... (talking to Sephiroth) You're the bad guy huh?  
Sephiroth: Yes I am... I tried to destroy the planet... twice...  
Mojo: very interesting...  
Olly: So... (talking to Reno and Rude) did you actually hit Rude in the face with your metal clubby thingy?  
Reno: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!  
Olly: Sure it was...  
Caitlin: Is that actually your hand?  
Barret: Yeah... why?  
Caitlin: It's a gun...  
Cait Sith: It can change from being a gun and being a hand...  
Cid: Who wants to here about my new Airship...  
Ino: I would!  
Cid: Really?  
Mojo: I HEART SACKVILLE!  
Kakashi: There's a Sackville here?  
Mojo: Yeah... in New Brunswick!  
Yuffie: That's cool...  
Hinata: What a cute doggie!  
Red 13: I'm not a doggie...  
Naruto: WOAH! It talked!  
Red 13: How come you weren't amazed by the talking cat?  
Naruto: Because that's a cat...  
Red 13: What's that got to do with it?  
Vincent: So it's your birthday huh?  
Kathryn: Yup!  
Vicent: Happy Birthday... I guess..  
Kathryn:D  
Caitlin: So you really didn't hook up the VCR properly... and Kim had to help you?  
Cloud: It was an honest mistake!  
Tifa: It was a funny mistake...  
Cloud: Barret and Vicent tried to do it as well... and they didn't get it right either!  
Caitlin: AHAHAHA!  
Tifa: Originally... we called Reno and Rude... but they couldn't figure it out...  
Cloud: and then Yuffie called Sephiroth...  
Tifa: And he and Cloud nearly broke it...  
Caitlin: and then you called Kim?  
Tifa: She stopped in the bar and heard the ruckus and asked what was up...  
Kathryn: (hearing the conversation) What was Kim doing in Midgar?  
Cloud: (looks at Tifa) I don't know...  
Kathryn: Kim! What were you doing in Midgar?  
Kim: Looking for a birthday present for you!  
Kathryn:... why?  
Kim: I dunno... I just thought something from Midgar would be cool...  
Kathryn: Should I ask why you went to the bar or do I not want to know...  
Kim: Well... I went to Midgar after going to the Sand Village to talk to Gaara... it's actually right beside Midgar... I discovered that when I left... anyways... I got thristy and saw their (pointing to the ff7 people) bar and was like... hmm... I think I'll get a drink and then continue my search for Kathryn's birthday present...  
Kathryn: I see... Tooka!  
Olly: Yeah?  
Kathryn: Get me a drink!  
Olly: But... I'm talking to Baldy and red head (whiney voice)  
Reno and Rude: HEY!  
Kathryn: But Tooka... I'm thirsty!  
Olly: Fine...  
Kim: PRESENT TIME!  
Mojo: YAY!  
Olly: I got your drink!  
Kathryn: YAY!

(moments later)

Kathryn: I have to say... that these are by far the best birthday presents I have ever gotten from friends...  
Kim/ Mojo/ Caitlin/ Olly/ Naru people/ ff7 people: YAY!  
Kathryn: and Caitlin... Thanks for the Coffee Beans  
Caitlin:D  
Kim: Another successful party!

End Note:

Wanna know what everyone gave Kathryn?  
Kim: FF7 people and a new shotgun!  
Mojo: Necklace and a new shotgun!  
Olly: Unlimited supply of drinks and a new shotgun!  
Cailin: Coffee beans!  
Kathryn: and?  
Caitlin: That's it...  
Kathryn: Oh...

The Naruto people all got Kathryn new shotguns as well... except for Neji... he gave Kathryn something very special... which I'm not going to reveal until the next one (muhahahaha). The FF7 people each gave Kathryn something symbolic of themselves. Vincent: my shotgun...  
Cloud: that wolfie ring thing on my clothes...  
Tifa: one of my fighting gloves...  
Barret: one of my gun hands Kathryn (off to the side): kinda gross  
Red 13: one of my braclets on my paws...  
Cait Sith: my crown...  
Cid: keys to one of my old airships  
Kathryn: and the airship! Sephiroth: a mini version of my sword...  
Reno and Rude: A metal bat and SUNGLASSES!  
Yuffie: one of MY materia!

Later on Loz, Yazzo and Kadaj came and tried to trash the party with Rock Lee... who wasn't invited. But failed miserably because Kathryn, with her new shotguns, pwned them all!

Kathryn: AHAHAHAHA!  
Mojo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Rock Lee: I LOVE YOU MOJO!


	10. Mojo gets kidnapped!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from naturo.

Hey! I hope you all had a great weekend! I know I did!

Thanks again for the reviews!

Heres the next party!

-princessmon

Kathryn (dressed in Hokage clothes): Okay... so I have summoned you all here for a very important...  
Olly (interrupts): PARTY?  
Kathryn: No... A  
Kim (runs in with a box): Sorry I'm late... I had to pick up party hats...  
Kathryn: why?  
Caitlin (runs in with another box): For the party of course...  
Katrhyn: THERE IS NO PARTY!  
Kim: Are you sure?  
Kathryn: Yes I'm sure  
Temari: Hey guys I'm here for the party!  
Naruto: Yay! I like parties!  
Sakura: Kim are you going to invite those people from the last one... they were fun...  
Sasuke: They were odd...  
Kakashi: Sorry I'm late... I got lost on the path of life... has the party started already?  
Kathryn: THERE IS NO PARTY! This is a gathering for a very important...  
Neji: Hey guys! I hope I'm not late for the...  
Kathryn: Don't say party! Please!  
Neji: ... I wasn't... I was going to say Meeting...  
Olly: This is a meeting? But meetings are boring!  
Katrhyn: This is a gathering!  
Olly: Ew... that's still bad...  
Caitlin: A gathering for what?  
Katrhyn: For the mission we are about to embark on...  
Naruto: hehe you said embark...  
Kim:... what's so funny about that?  
Naruto: listen to the word... Em-bark... hehe  
Kim:... o-kay...  
Kathryn:... Where's Mojo... this is a very important mission!  
Kim: Maybe she's in Sackville...

(elsewhere)

Mojo: AHHHHH! LET ME GO! HELP!  
1st voice: Are you sure this is a good idea... It doesn't seem as if she likes this...  
2nd voice: She's fine... she's just being dramatic... besides now you've got her right?  
1st voice: I guess...

(back with other peeps)

Kathryn: Okay so our mission is too...  
Kim (interrupts): Find and rescue Mojo!  
Kathryn: No! Wait... that is actually more important than the mission I was going to assign... so yeah that is our mission.  
Caitlin: Okay... so we'll split into four groups and...  
Kathryn: hey! Who's the Hokage here!  
Caitlin: opps... sorry...  
Olly: But what if she really did only go to Sackville... we would be going on a rescue mission for no reason...  
Temari: Hmm... but what if she isn't?  
Sakura: That's right... what if she is in danger!  
Naruto: YEAH!  
Kakashi: But Olly does have a point... what if she is only in Sackville...  
Sasuke: Who cares?  
Neji: ... what should we do Kathryn?  
Kathryn: We shall go on our rescue mission... even if she isn't in danger... we can't take that chance... she is our friend and so we shall go to her aid!  
Everyone: YAY!

(Moments later)

Kim: So... have we got everything..?  
Olly: I think so...  
Caitlin: So let us embark on our quest to rescue Mojo!  
Naruto: hehehe You said embark...  
Kathryn: Fool...  
Mojo (runs in): AHHHHH!  
Kathryn/ Kim/ Olly/ Caitlin/ Sasuke/ Sakura/ Neji/ Temari/ Kakashi/ Naruto: MOJO!  
Kathryn: Where have you been?  
Kim: In Sackville?  
Mojo: I wish... Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei kidnapped me...

FLASHBACK!

Mojo (singing): 525600 minutes...  
Gai-Sensei: GRAB HER!  
Rock Lee: Yes Gai-Sensei!  
Mojo: WHAT! AHHHHH!  
Gai-Sensei: AHA We've got her!  
Mojo: AHHHHH! LET ME GO! HELP!  
Rock Lee: Are you sure this is a good idea... It doesn't seem as if she likes this...  
Gai-Sensei: She's fine... she's just being dramatic... besides now you've got her right?  
Rock Lee: I guess...

END FLASHBACK

Olly: So... how'd you escape?  
Mojo: Itachi saved me :D  
Itachi: Hi!  
Sasuke: DIE ITACHI!  
Kim: NO KILLING MOJO'S SAVIOUR! (knocks Sasuke down)  
Mojo: YEAH! No killing my saviour!  
Kathryn: Anyways... unto our mission...  
Olly: Let's celebrate Mojo's safe return!  
Everyone but Neji and Kathryn: YAY!

End Note:

Kk... so the party went on for like three hours... which made Kathryn very mad... But Neji made her feel better by giving her the other part of his birthday gift... which was a ring with an emerald in it with her (Kathryn's) name engraved on it :D So sweet!


	11. Alexander Alfred Anderbutt?

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto. Alfred Alexander Anderbutt is a character that kim and I made up one day. We were really hyper.

Ok guyes! Thanks for reviewing! I have a little story to tell to make this chapter less confusing.

Ok one night kim and I were in my basement playing Double Dash, and we won one of those championship things and it told us to put 3 letters for our name. We decided because it says AAA originally that we would name the person. And that's how Alfred Alexander Anderbutt was born!

Anyways, heres the next party!

-princessmon

Kim: Okay so is everyone here?  
Kathryn: Mojo isn't...  
Caitlin: Where is Mojo?  
Olly: I bet Gai and Rock Lee kidnapped her again!  
Rock Lee: Did not!  
Gai: Yeah... we were planning too... but someone beat us too it...  
Gaara: Who?  
Kim: GAARY! (hugs)  
Gaara: - -# let go of me...  
Kim: I missed you... (begins sobbing) I thought I'd never see you again!  
Kathryn: Anyways...  
Caitlin: Uh... shouldn't we try and rescue Mojo?  
Orichimaru: Itachi is already on it...  
Olly: Who invited you?  
Sasuke: I did...  
Caitlin: SASUKE! (hugs)  
Sasuke: Fan girl...  
Kathryn: Why'd you invite him?  
Sasuke: Because...  
Sakura: uh... what about Mojo...  
Rock Lee: Yes.. what about my beloved Mojo?  
Kim: Dude... she's not your beloved...

elsewhere

Mojo: Let me go! AHHH!  
Evil Voice: Never Muhhahahahaha  
Mojo: GASP! The evil laugh! You must be an evil person...  
Evil Voice: What ever gave you that idea? (in background in big neon lights it says Evil Lair of Evil Person)  
Mojo: What are you going to do to me?  
Evil Voice: Something very evil...  
Mysterious Voice: Not if I can help it!  
Mojo: Itachi?  
Mysterious Voice: Nope, I'm...

Back at Party of rescuing Mojoness

Shikamaru: Sorry I'm late... Olly phoned me to tell me to pick some stuff up for the rescue party...  
Kathryn: That's okay...  
Neji: So... how are we going to rescue Mojo, we don't know where she is or who has her?  
Itachi (returns): I'm back  
Kim (let's go of Gaara): Did you find her?  
Kathryn: Obviously not, seeing as she is not with him...  
Itachi: Poor Mojo... I looked everywhere that I could think of...  
Caitlin (still hugging Sasuke): Did you try places that you couldn't think of?  
Ino: That makes no sense...  
Kim: It does actually... when you think of it...  
Kathryn: No... really it doesn't...  
Gaara: Idiot...  
Olly: Don't call Kim an idiot!  
Rock Lee: I am going to find Mojo and rescue her and prove that I am better than Itachi... then she will love me!  
Itachi: Oh yeah... well... I'm going to find and rescue her first!  
Mojo: Hey guys!  
Itachi/ Rock Lee: MOJO! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'RE NOT HURT!  
Mojo: I'm fine thanks to...  
Mysterious Voice: Alexander Alfred Anderbutt!  
Kim: Quite the name...  
Gaara: weirdo...  
Itachi: Thank-you so much for finding and rescuing Mojo! Now Mojo we can go through with our plan to...  
Mojo: Actually Itachi... Alexander Alfred Anderbutt and I... are engaged...  
Itachi: WH-AT?  
Rest of people at party: Say what?  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: It's true...  
Kim: ooooo! Shotty Maid of Honor!  
Olly: Awww... I wanted to be Maid of Honor... :(  
Mojo: You both can be!  
Kathryn: What about me?  
Caitlin: and me?  
Mojo: Fine... you all can be!  
Kim/Olly/Kathryn/Caitlin: YAY!  
Itachi/ Rock Lee: I can't believe this is happening...  
Kakashi: I have preistly training so I can be the preist!  
Sakura: Ino... let's through a Bridal Shower for her!  
Ino: Yeah!  
Naruto: And we can throw a bachelor party for Alexander... Albert what-cha-ma-last-name...  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: It's Alexander Alfred Anderbutt...  
Naruto: Right...  
Gaara: I won't have to attend will I...?  
Kim: Aww c'mon Gaary! It will be fun!  
Gaara: Everytime you say that... it's not!  
Kiba: Party pooper...  
Olly: I'm soo excited!  
Itachi/ Rock Lee (in a dark sorrowful place, crying): Mojo... sniff  
Kim: Well... we have to start planning for the next party so... yeah!   
Mojo: BYE!

End Note:

Itachi and Rock Lee were sad. Everyone (except sauske) went to comfort Itachi and left Rock Lee by himself. Kim was going crazy with all her ideas for the wedding and Kathryn had to hit her over the head to shut her up. Monica was with Alexander the whole time, but she didn't really want to be near him at all, she kept looking over at Itachi…..

DUN NA NA!


	12. Bridal&Bachelor party

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto or who randomly show up.

Hey sorry I couldn't get on the computer this morning to update! So here's2 chapters:

Thanks for the reviews!

-princessmon

Kim: Okay so, today is Mojo's BRIDAL SHOWER!  
Ino/Temari/Sakura/Hinata/Tenten/Olly/Kathryn/Caitlin: YAY!  
Kathryn: ... I can't believe Mojo is engaged!  
Olly: I know and it's not to Itachi!  
Caitlin: I can't believe she met someone with the name Alexander Alfred Anderbutt...  
Mojo: Hey guys!  
Sakura/Ino/Hinata/Temari/Tenten/Olly/Kim/Kathryn/Caitlin: HAPPY BRIDAL SHOWER MOJO!  
Mojo: Thanks!  
Kim: So... any ideas for the future... future Mrs.Anderbutt?  
Olly: Such a weird name...  
Caitlin: I wonder how the bachelor party is going...?

AT BACHELOR PARTY

Rock Lee: WAAAAAAAAAAA! I've lost my Mojo!  
Choji: ... that sounds so weird!  
Naruto: Hey Sasuke... your brother seems really sad...  
Sasuke: So?  
Neji: He's probably sad about losing Mojo...  
Kakashi: I almost feel sorry for him...  
Kankuro: Why almost?  
Kakashi: He tried to kill me...  
Shikamaru: Hey Kankuro... what's with your brother?  
Kankuro: I dunno... he's been acting like that a lot lately... especially after he heard someone from that place beside the Sand Village... Midgar I think it is... hit on Kim...  
Shikamaru: I see... when did he find that out?  
Kankuro: This morning...  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: HEY GUYS!  
Choji/Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi/Kankuro/Shikamaru: Hey Alexander Alfred Anderbutt!

BACK AT BRIDAL SHOWER

Mojo: Uh... Kathryn... can I talk to you?  
Kathryn:... sure...  
Mojo: Kim just made me realize... as of tomorrow I'm going to be stuck as Mojo Anderbutt for the rest of my life...  
Kathryn: and?  
Mojo: I'm kinda scared...  
Kathryn: Mojo... everyone's nervous before their wedding... and if you really love him and feel you've made a good choice... then it will all work out for the best  
Mojo: You sure?  
Kathryn: Positive...  
Caitlin: Hey guys! Come over here!  
Olly: Okay!  
Kim: Why?  
Katrhyn: Tooka get me a drink...  
Olly: What happened to your unlimited supply of drinks?  
Kathryn: My brothers raided it... nothing is unlimited when my brothers are home...  
Olly: Oh... but...  
Kathryn: Tooka I'm thirsty (whiny voice)  
Olly: Fine! (goes to get drink)  
Caitlin: Okay... since this is Mojo's final day of being "single" we, being Sakura, Ino and I, have a special surprise for her...  
Sakura: It's...  
Ino: A...  
Mojo: It's a?  
Sakura/Ino/Caitlin (speaking really quickly and pulling tarp of figure): Really hot celebrity without his shirt on!  
Kim/Mojo/Kathryn/Olly/Tenten/Hinata/Temari: OO  
Temari: Whoa...  
Tenten: Uh...  
Hinata: ...blush  
Mojo: uh... thanks?  
Caitlin:D you're welcome!  
Temari (mesmorized): His body is soo shiney...  
Kim (rubbing eyes): It burns! AH! MY VIRGIN EYES!  
Kathryn: After all the disturbing pictures I made you suffer with me... your eyes aren't that virgin any more!  
Kim: SHUT UP!  
Olly (explaining): She's going through Gaara withdrawl...  
Caitlin: Ah... I see... I miss Sasuke :(  
Tenten: Why is it so captivating?  
Sakura: That's the joy of hot celebrities without shirts on...  
Ino: They make you forget about anyone who you might be going out with at the present time... like Temari and Shikamaru...  
Temari: Who?  
Sakura: See... and Kim and Gaara...  
Kim: Dude... Gaara is ten times hotted than him (points to celebrity)  
Ino: Okay... you don't count... but Mojo and Alexander Alfred Anderbutt...  
Mojo: Sorry... no effect...  
Sakura: Kathryn and Neji?  
Kathryn: Nope...  
Ino: Hinata and Naruto?  
Hinata: ... blush  
Sakura: See!  
Kim: O-kay... I think it's about time we skipped over to the Bachelor Party...

BACK AT BACHELOR PARTY

Kakashi: So... what do you want to do now?  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: I dunno...  
Naruto: Why is our party failing? I hope the Bridal Shower is just as bad!  
Gaara (listening and walking over): That's impossible... the Bridal Shower has the five people who arrange all the parties to begin with involved...  
Kankuro: That's Gaara talk for, I miss Kim... boo-hoo...  
Gaara: - -# sand attacks Kankuro  
Kankuro: I WAS JOKING! HELP!  
Neji: I just had an idea! The party's not dead yet!  
I forgot who is at the Bachelor Party... so...  
Everyone at Bachelor Party: What?  
Neji: Follow me...

AT BRIDAL SHOWER

Mojo: This was by far the weirdest party ever...  
Olly: But it was fun  
Kathryn: True say...  
Kim: Now... make it stop...  
(shirtless celeb is dancing on the table)  
Caitlin: sigh Fine... (nods to Sakura and Ino who led shirtless celeb away)  
Temari (snaps out of trance): Wha.. what happened?  
Olly: Shikamaru came here and told you he loved you and always will...  
Temair: REALLY! (very excited)  
Olly: no... I'm just messing with your head... AHAHAHA!  
Temari: - -# (takes out fan)  
Olly: AH! HELP!  
Kim: Another successful party!

End Note:

The boys went to a strip club to save their party... though Gaara didn't he decided that he would never do something so stupid as watch half-naked women dance with poles. Neji left to... finding it also very stupid. Itachi and Rock Lee were sobbing the whole time and Naruto was staring wide-eyed at everything. Kakashi enjoyed himself the most, though Alexander Alfred Anderbutt was pretty close. The girl's party winded down after the shirtless celeb left... but they still had fun. Mojo started a game of Truth or Dare, which was followed by Risk and Twister.


	13. Mojos wedding? wait, where is she?

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto. We do own Alexander Alfred Anderbutt though. Hes my creation**.

Ok I have a question for you guys!

Kathryn wants to know if you people like her character. I keep forgetting to ask and she has been bugging me about it for the past week.

Ok so please read and review and answer my question.

Thanks for those who did review:

-princessmon (a.k.a mojo)

Kim: It's Mojo's wedding!  
Caitlin/Olly/Kathryn/Ino/Sakura/Temari/Shikamaru/Hinata/Tenten/Kankuro/Choji/Kakashi: WOO!  
Sasuke: SHHH! We're suppose to be quiet!  
Olly: opps...  
Kathryn:Uh... Kakashi... aren't you suppose to be up at the alter already... so are you Shikamaru and Ino... and Sakura...  
Ino/Sakura/Shikamaru/Kakashi: Right!  
Caitlin: Uh... so are we... aren't we?  
Kim: Nope, we have to go join Mojo...  
Olly: My first wedding, I'm so excited!  
Caitlin: Where's Neji? I thought he was coming.  
Kathryn: He's here... he's up there with Alexander Alfred Anderbutt...  
Kim: And Gaara  
Olly: And Shikamaru :D  
Caitlin: Better not let Temari hear you say that... where's Naruto and Itachi and Rock Lee?  
Kim: Naruto is with Mojo, he's the ring bearer... Itachi and Rock Lee are over there, sulking (points to far side of church)  
Olly: Hey Mojo! Nervous?  
Mojo: Yeah... very...  
Tsunade: I'm soo happy for you Mojo!  
Mojo(to Kim, Kathryn, Caitlin and Olly): Who invited her?  
Kim/Kathryn/Caitlin/Olly: shrug I unno...

(Music Starts!)

Olly: Show Time!

(Wedding starts, the whole walk down the aisle thing and Kakashi, being the priest, starts talking)

Kakashi: I lied about my priestly training...  
Kathryn: Kakashi! I'm ashamed and in a church too...  
Kakashi: Anyway... so I am going to skip ahead to the part where I say, If anyone knows why these two shoud not be joined in Holy Matramony, speak now or forever hold your peace...  
Mojo: I object!  
Everyone but Gaara: GASP!  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: Mojo... why?  
Mojo: Because... I'm not Mojo (pulls off mask and turns out to be Kathryn)  
Everyone including Gaara now: GASP!  
Kim: Then where's Mojo?  
Ino: Oh I get it... if Mojo is Kathryn then that must mean Kathryn is really Mojo... right?  
Kathryn 1 (Maid of Honor Kathryn): Wrong!  
Kathryn 2 (Mojo Kathryn): We are both Kathryn  
Olly: Now there are two?  
Kakashi: Actually... (pulls off mask) there are three!  
Everyone again: GASP!  
Caitlin: Then where's Kakashi?  
Kakashi (stands up with book in hand): Back here... I've been here the whole time...  
Kim: Now I'm confused... where the hell is Mojo?  
Kathryn 1: Why...  
Kathryn 2: Don't you...  
Kathryn 3 (Kakashi Kathryn): Ask Itachi?  
Kim: Itachi... where's... (turns to where Itachi was sitting only to find him not there)  
Olly: WTH? Where did Itachi go?  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: Where's my future wife?  
Kathryn 1: Dude... the reason we did this was because she didn't really want to marry you...  
Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: WH-AT?  
Kathryn 2: It's true...  
Kathryn 3: Tough break...  
Caitlin: Awww... Mojo and Itachi ran away together...  
Kim: That's soo romantic... I wish someone would do that for me...  
Gaara: Hmmm...  
Kathryn 1: Neji...  
Kathryn 2: You haven't...  
Kathryn 3: Said anything in a while...  
Neji: Uh... which one is the real Kathryn?  
Kathryn 1: Oh... hang on a sec... (puts hands together and mutters something. Kathryn 2 and Kathryn 3 disappear)  
Kathryn: There we go...  
Neji: Much better...  
Rock Lee: Mojo... ran off... with Itachi? WAAAAAAAAAAAA... I've lost my Mojo again!  
Tenten: Suck it up, baby...  
Kankuro: That sounds weird...  
Choji: I know...  
Temari: Soo... Shikamaru... do you want to do something later?  
Shikamaru: That seems troublesome...  
Sakura/Ino: Sasuke do you...  
Caitlin: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE! GRRRRRRRRRRR:(  
Sakura/ Ino (anime sweatdrop): Sorry...  
Sasuke: Fan girl...  
Hinata: Hey... uh... um... where'd Kim go...?  
Naruto: Gaara's gone too...  
Kathryn: ew... but awww... but ew...  
Neji: So... how can we end this party... we need Kim to say another successful party... or Mojo to say some sort of random ending thing...  
Olly: So this party will never end?  
Kankuro: Appears that way...  
Kakashi: Kathryn... can't you end it.. You are the Hokage...  
Kathryn: Sorry, I don't have the power to do that... that's Kim and Mojo's special power...  
Choji: Well that sucks...  
Rock Lee: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOJO!  
Caitlin: Oh Shut Up!  
Olly: I have an idea!  
Kathryn: Tooka get me a drink...  
Olly: Can I say my idea first...?  
Kathryn: No...  
Olly: Fine... (runs off)  
Kathryn: I just got and idea! I'll call Kim on her cell phone and have her say 'Another successful party' so this will end!  
Kakashi: You do that...  
Neji: Great idea... you can use my phone!  
Kathryn: Thanks (begins dialing) Hey Kim... hi it's Kathryn... hi... where are you? Oh I see... well... uh... we can't get the party to end so uh... can you say whatever it is you say to get it to stop... you will...okay... hang on a sec I'll put you on speaker phone... (pushes button)  
Kim: Another successful party:D

End note:

Itachi and Mojo did indeed run off. Rock Lee cried through the whole thing, Alexander Alfred Anderbutt left, broken hearted. Kathryn and Neji went for sushi afterwards. Olly played with the ferrets in the sandbox u know the ones from Kim's Ferret Gun Caitlin defended Sasuke from Sakura and Ino. And Kim and Gaara had fun doing whatever it was they were doing.

Olly's idea: To go track down Kim and Mojo, drag them back to the church, with or without Gaara and Itachi, and make them both say ending things.


	14. UNLUCKY! AHHHH

Disclaimer: we do not own any character from naruto. We only own Kathryn, kim, mojo, and Caitlin.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Keep on trucking!

-princessmon

Kim: In honor of unlucky number 13 we are having a party!  
Kathryn: That's just a myth...  
Rock Lee: Hey Mojo... Itachi's not here so I'm going to spend the entire party with you...  
Mojo: AHHHHH! THE 13th REALLY IS UNLUCKY! (runs away)  
Rock Lee: MOJO! WAIT!  
Olly: See Kathryn... number 13 is unlucky...  
Kathryn: Rock Lee chases after Mojo at every party... it has nothing to do with it being party 13  
Caitlin: How about Itachi not being here?  
Kathryn: Coincidence sp?  
Sakura: Or is it?  
Olly: DUN DUN DUN!  
Kathryn: There is no such thing as bad luck!  
Kim: Ow!  
Gaara: What happened?  
Kim: Something fell on me...  
Olly: I don't see anything...  
Kim: I swear something fell on... ow! Something else fell on me!  
Gaara/Olly: ... - there's nothing there...  
Caitlin: I'm getting really freaked out now...  
Katrhyn: HELP!  
Kim/Olly/Caitlin: OO  
Olly: Did Kathryn just call for help? (bewilderd)  
Caitlin: I think she did...  
Kathryn: I'm being attacked by ducks... I repeat, I AM BEING ATTACKED BY DUCKS!  
Kim: Ducks?  
Shikamaru: Why don't you use your shotguns?  
Kathryn: THEY ARE NOT WORKING!  
Neji: I'll save you Kathryn!  
Ducks: (very angry) QUACK!  
Mojo: (running by) Talk about vicious ducks...  
Kim: Hey Gaara...  
Gaara: What?  
Kim: You wanna help Kathryn?  
Gaara: Why?  
Kim: Because you'll get to kill something... or a lot of things...  
Gaara: shrugs sure (sand attacks ducks)  
Ducks: QUACK! (die)  
Kathryn: well that was odd...  
Caitlin: You still think there is still no such thing as bad luck?  
Kathryn: That was also a coincidence...  
Neji: That was a very... painful coincidence...  
Kathryn: (just realizing) Did Gaara save us?  
Kim: Yup :D  
Gaara: i just wanted to kill something... I haven't done that in a while...  
Kim: OWW!  
Olly: Did something hit you again?  
Kim: Yes...  
Kathryn: Tooka get me a drink! Then a snack! Then a game! Then a book!  
Olly: Why so many things?  
Kathryn: I dunno! I can't stop! Also, get me a cd and diskman! RUN AWAY TOOKA! BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE DEMANDING!  
Olly: I'm gone!  
Caitlin: Well... this is an odd party...  
Kim: Very...  
Caitlin's little sister: Hey Caitlin...  
Caitlin: What the... what are you doing here?  
Caitlin's sister: I dunno... but it's cool huh?  
Caitlin: Go away...  
Caitlin's sister: No... I want to meet everyone... which ones Sasuke?  
Caitlin: He's right... GASP! He's not here!  
Kim: OH NO! OW!  
Mojo: HELP! HE'S NOT GIVING UP THIS TIME... AND FOR SOME ODD REASON HE'S FASTER!  
Kathryn: Uh-oh...  
Neji: What's uh-oh?  
Kathryn: The ducks have friends...  
Neji: What?  
New Ducks: QUACK!  
Kathryn: AHHHH! OKAY I BELIEVE IN BAD LUCK! JUST MAKE IT STOP!  
Kim: Umm... er... uh... Another successful party! (urgently)

End Note:

The party was really a disaster and everyone agreed that they would never hold an unlucky number party again...  
Kim: from now on... we skip the unlucky ones!


	15. Caitlins Bday and engaged again mojo?

Disclaimer: we do not own sailor moon or naruto. Although we have tried. But we failed.

Hey guys! Its me again! Thanks for reviewing (and reading lol).

I write part of this party! (just to let you know) i took the paper and started writing at lunch.

It's a very fluffy episode (not really but I tired).

Ok!

Rock on!

-princessmon

Olly: WOOOOO!  
Kim: -  
Kathryn: Guys! IT'S CAITLIN'S BIRTHDAY!  
Mojo/Kim/Olly: WH-AT?  
Kathryn: YEAH!  
Sakura: We have to celebrate it!  
Olly: Well duh...  
Naruto: What are we going to give her?  
Kathryn: Hmmmm... Olly, Mojo, Kim... come here...  
Olly?  
Mojo: What?  
Kim: What's going on?  
Kathryn: I have an idea for a gift...  
Olly/Mojo/Kim: What?  
Kathryn: It's... whisper whisper whisper  
Naruto: What are they talking about?  
Sakura: I dunno...  
Shikamaru: This is so troublesome...  
Neji: I'm confused...  
Gaara: ...  
Caitlin: HEY GUYS! ... what's going on? (looks at huddled circle consisting of Olly, Kathryn, Mojo and Kim)  
Itachi: I dunno...

mojo starts writing again... here

Mojo: (looks up) Itachi! When did you get here? I haven't seen you since... this morning when you left after….oh man.  
Kim: Mojo... what happened last night?  
Mojo/Itachi: Uh... nothing...  
Itachi: Mojo can I talk to you for a second?  
Mojo: OK Itachi...

(Mojo and Itachi leave)

Caitlin: Soo... my birthday!  
Sasuke: I didn't know what to get you, so here... (kisses Caitlin!)  
Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Back with Mojo and Itachi

Itachi: Mojo, I... I... I...  
Mojo: Yes Itachi?  
Itachi: **I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
**Mojo: (shocked) I love you too! Of course I'll marry you!

back at party

Rock Lee: I'm going to propose to Mojo today!  
Kim: don't... she hates you...  
Rock Lee: WAAAAAAAA!  
Gaara: Kim... I've just realized something...  
Kim: Gaara?  
Gaara: I... I... I (mumbles) **love you**...  
Everyone: OMFG!  
Kim: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
Caitlin: Okay, now that thats over, and I've already kissed Sasuke, TIME FOR MORE PRESENTS!  
Kim: Okay, now time for our present... where's Mojo?  
Mojo: Here I am!  
Kathryn/Olly: **MOJO! YOU HAVE A RING ON YOUR LEFT HAND**!  
Mojo: YEAH! Itachi and I are getting married!  
Everyone: OO! **AGAIN**?  
Kim: Thats awesome! Congrats! But now its time for Caitlins present!

Kim starts writing again

Kathryn: We were going to kidnap Sasuke and give him to you... but he's already here...  
Olly: So instead...  
Mojo: You're going to have to go in the closet...  
Caitlin: WTH?  
Kathryn: Step this way... (leads Caitlin to closet)  
Kim: Don't come out until we say so! (runs away)  
Olly: I'm curious Kathryn... Kim knew the Advent Children people through fixing their VCR... so how do you know these people?  
Kathryn: Well (stares off into nothing)

In closet

Caitlin: How long is this going to take... I wanna see Sasuke!

Outside closet

Kim: Here they are! (leads Sailor Moon people in)  
Olly: You didn't answer my question, Kathryn. You just said well and stared into space... like Mojo did. How do you know them?  
Sailor Moon: She was once one of us...  
Everyone: WHAT?  
Kathryn: It's true... ah the good 'ol days...  
Caitlin: (from inside closet) Can I come out now?  
Olly: Yup!  
Caitlin: OMG! THE PEOPL FROM SAILOR MOON ARE HERE! I should've guessed, seeing as Kathryn was once of them...  
Sasuke: Why'd she quit?  
Sailor Venus: She... I don't know...  
Sailor Mars: Why did you quit?  
Kathryn: It got really boring... fighting the same people over and over again... So I decided to become a ninja.  
Kim: And thus, Sifl (that's me!) Olly, Ted (Kathryn), and Stealtha (Mojo) were created...(A/N: i hate that name lmfao)  
Kathryn: - -' I'm not Ted...  
Mojo: - -' I'm not Stealtha  
Rock Lee: Mojo... MARRY ME!  
Mojo: HELL NO! I'm **engaged**! ... again...  
Rock Lee: To who?  
Itachi: Me :D  
Rock Lee: WAAAAAAAAAA! I guess I'll have to go back to Kim...  
Gaara: Oh no you don't!  
Kim: I've still got my restraining order against you!  
Olly: Uh... hate to be a downer... but... your restraining order... has expired...  
Kim: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Sasuke: So... do you want to go get some Ramen?  
Caitlin: Do I? Yes! Yes I do!  
Sailor Mercury: Can we come?  
Sailor Jupiter: Please?  
Sasuke: (shrugs)  
Caitlin: Okay! (walks away with Sasuke and Sailor Scouts)  
Tuxedo Mask: WAIT FOR ME! I'm coming too! (runs after them)  
Mojo: This has been an amazing party! XD

End Note:

Caitlin, Sasuke, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask all enjoyed their Ramen. Rock Lee was greatly discouraged by Mojo's engagement to Itachi. Everyone was amazed that Mojo was getting married... again. They were also surprised by Gaara's exclaimation of his love for Kim. Olly, for once, wasn't asked by Kathryn to get a drink. Kim was sad that her restraining order against Rock Lee had expired and that the company who made it was closed down. Neji took Kathryn out for sushi and a movie when the party was over. And finally, after the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask left, Caitlin and Sasuke hung out at Sasuke's house... where Sasuke had flowers and a cake waiting for her.  
Caitlin: YAY!


	16. KIM AND KATHRYN! NOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the peeps from naruto.

Hey guys. This party is really sad just to let you know.

It almost made me cry. (not really but you get the point)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

Olly: Today we are celebrating Victoria Day!  
Sakura: Wasn't Victoria Day a few weeks ago?  
Olly: FINE! It's a belated Victoria Day celebration!  
Caitlin: Where's Kathryn and Kim?  
Olly: Making fireworks... they want to make the best firework for Victoria Day.  
Caitlin: Why?  
Olly: I don't know...  
Temari: I like fireworks... don't you Shikamaru?  
Shikamaru: (shrugs)  
Naruto: Now I'm really excited!  
Itachi: Where's Mojo?  
Olly: Checking in on the builders...  
Mojo: (runs in) SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!  
Olly/Caitlin/Temari/Shikamaru/Sakura/Naruto/Itachi: What?  
Mojo: (frantic and upset) THE FIREWORK FACTORY! IT HAS EXPLODED!  
Everyone: GASP!  
Mojo: Kim and Kathryn are... dead:'(  
Sakura: This is the saddest day of my life...  
Naruto: Kathryn and Kim... gone?  
Temari: I can't believe this has happened...  
Olly: So... who wants to tell Gaara?

(everyone takes a step back)

Caitlin: There has to be someone brave enough...

(everyone takes another step back)

Mojo: Temari... you're his sister...  
Temari: Exactly why I'm not telling him...  
Caitlin: Rock, Paper, Scissors then Olly?  
Olly: Loser tells Gaara, winner tells Neji!  
Caitlin/Olly: Rock... Paper...Scissors... (Olly draws a rock and Caitlin draws paper)  
Olly: Ah damnit!  
Caitlin: Good luck Olly!

(Caitlin and Olly walk off to find Neji and Gaara)

Mojo: (crying) I can't beleive Kathryn and Kim are really dead...  
Itachi: There there Monica... let it out...

Caitlin with Neji and Kakashi

Caitlin: Hey guys...  
Kakashi: Oh hi Caitlin, what's up?  
Neji: Hey...  
Caitlin: Uh... I have some bad news...  
Kakashi/Neji: What?  
Caitlin: Kathryn is dead...  
Kakashi: WHAT? NOOOOOO! (cries)  
Neji: (horrified) Kathryn... dead...? (spots Olly walking over to Gaara) WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THE ONE WHO DIED? (storms off)  
Olly: Wha? What?  
Rock Lee/Gaara: WTH (blink)  
Olly: Uh... Kim's dead...  
Rock Lee: REALLY? I'll go console Mojo! (runs away)  
Olly: (looks at Gaara) Aren't you going to do something... through a fit or... anything?  
Gaara: ... no...  
Olly: But... at the last party you told her you loved her...  
Gaara: I do...  
Olly: Then... why aren't you upset...?  
Gaara: 'cause (shrugs)  
Olly: O-kay... weirdo... (walks away)

With Caitlin and Kakashi

Kakashi: WAAAAA! Why the Hokage? WHY?  
Caitlin: OO uh... are you okay Kakashi?  
Kakashi: (still crying) No! (stares sadly at the memorial thingy that all his old friends are on)  
Caitlin: Uh... okay... I'm just going to go over here now... (runs away)

With Mojo and Itachi

Rock Lee: Mojo I...  
Itachi: (narrows eyes) Rock Lee...  
Mojo: Get lost...  
Rock Lee: WAAAAAAAAAA! (runs away)  
Sakura: We have to carve Kathryn's face into the mountain...  
Shikamaru: Her poor untimely death...  
Naruto: She was so young...  
Mojo: WAAA! I've lost two of my best friends! This party suck! I'm ending it right ... ... ... now!

End Note:

Everyone grieved for Kathryn and Kim's death. Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi carved Kathryn's face into the mountain... and Kim's name was put on the memorial thing.


	17. The vile reign of Nestea!

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto. Nestea is our character though.

Hey guys. Yeah its sad that kim and Kathryn died. And whats going to happen?

Whos going to be the next hokage?

Keep reading and partying with us!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

Caitlin: Why are we having a party? Kim and Kathryn are dead!  
Olly: You know what Kathryn use to say... The show must go on...  
Mojo: She never said that!  
Olly: Oh well... someone did! (sniffs) I MISS MY HURRICANE TWIN AND MY SENSEI:'( WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (takes out whiskey bottle and begins singing drunkedly) I'm all alone... there's no one here beside me...  
Naruto: Uh... Olly... don't you have work to do?  
Olly: Wha?  
Sakura: You're Hokage now...  
Olly: I am! YAY! (puts on Hokage hat)  
Shikamaru: Shouldn't you be greiving still...  
Mojo: I still am... :(  
Itachi: (hugs Mojo) It's okay...  
Caitlin: Me too... (sniff)  
Sasuke: (sighs) There... there... (comforts Caitlin as well)  
Olly: Okay! Since everyone is here I am calling a meeting. And now I shall do my first act as Hokage... Naruto get me...

BEAM OF LIGHT

Random Voice: Angels sang out... in an miraculous chorus... down from the heavens descended... Nestea!  
Nestea: Bow down before my great power!  
Everyone: (blinks) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a Nestea can with a smiley face drawn on!  
Nestea: - -# BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! I DEMAND YOU TOO!  
Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Nestea: FINE! You know what? FEEL MY WRATH! (destroys Hokage Mountain)  
Everyone: OO (drops down) All hail Nestea...  
Nestea: (takes Hokage hat from Olly) MUHAHAHAHA!

moments later

Mojo: These chains hurt...  
Caitlin: they're heavy...  
Sakura: So where's Olly?  
Naruto: Serving Hokage Nestea...  
Ino: Poor her...  
Coke Can: Keep moving!  
Sasuke: I can't believe we got conquered by empty, giant pop cans with smiley faces drawn on them...  
Itachi: I can't believe everything is burning...  
Diet Coke: Be quiet!  
Neji: This is horrible! First Kathryn dies... then we are conquered by Nestea and his popcan cronies!  
Gaara: Kim died too...  
Mojo: Aww... you miss her...  
Gaara: Shut up... (obviously sad)  
Diet Coke: I said be quiet!  
Coke Can: And I said keep moving!  
Mojo: I can't stand this! Party... over!

End Note:

Everything was burning under Nestea's tyranny. Olly was forced to obey Nestea's every command. Coke Can and Diet Coke were really mean to everyone, pushing them and what not. Mojo, Caitlin, Itachi and Sasuke were forced to build a statue of Nestea. It was completed quickly and now Nestea is building an army to attack the other villages...

Meanwhile two figures (one on a white horse the other on foot but is wearing a cloak) stand outside the burning village

Rider: I knew this would happen with her as...  
Cloak: No... this isn't her doing... it's someone else's... someone much more evil...  
Rider: Shall we?  
Cloak: Yes...


	18. who started this party? we dont know!

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto. Or anthing associated with Lord of the Rings. Or DragonBall.

Hey. This is a message from kim (it's a little referesher):

sad music Refresh: due to the death of Kim and Kathryn at the firework factory there has been a new Hokage, and he is the RUTHLESS Nestea. Everyone is suffering right now they are in chains and are enslaved by Nestea.no party will ever be the same. Everyone is grieving.it is the dark age of the parties.

Ok! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Love ya!

-princessmon

p.s my wedding to itachi is soon! Its party 20 I think! Kim finished writing it today!

p.p.s a message to 13thShadowKnight, we have written sand dudes party: it's 19.

Olly: How did this party start? I didn't start it... (notices Mojo walking by while carrying massive rock) whispering Psst Mojo...  
Mojo: Yeah?  
Olly: Did you start this party?  
Mojo: No...  
Olly: Ask Caitlin for me...  
Mojo: Caitlin says no...  
Olly: Oh... okay...  
Mojo: (walks back over to Caitlin with rock in hands and puts it down) I wonder how this party started...  
Caitlin: I dunno... WAIT! You don't think!  
Mojo: What?  
Caitlin: They could still be alive...  
Mojo: (shakes head) No one... could've survived that blast...its over, we will be slaves for Nestea forever  
Rock Lee: OH THE HORROR  
Caitlin thoughts: then I wonder who started this party

Doors bang open (like in The Lord Of The Rings when everyone thinks Aragorn is dead and then he walks in.huge dramatic moment) the cloaked figure whose face is hidden by the hood. and the rider (who has a white beard, a white staff and is still riding the white horse.this person resembles Gandalf quite a bit) they both enter

Rider: We started this party...  
Everyone: GASP  
Mojo: This person sounds like Kim...  
Caitlin: Impossible... that person has a beard...  
Sakura: and Kim can't have a beard cause she's a girl...  
Nestea: Who are you? I demand you tell me your name!  
Rider: You're worse Nightmare... may I?  
Cloak: (nods)  
Rider: (dismounts and starts doing crazy staff stuff)  
Nestea: (yawns) Continue fanning me girl...  
Olly: (sighs and begins to fan him)  
Rider: (gets mad and accidentally knocks self out with staff)  
Nestea: MUHAHAHA how pathetic...  
Cloak: (shakes head slowly)  
Nestea: And you... are you as pathetic as that one?  
Cloak: No... (pulls off hood) because I AM THE REAL HOKAGE...  
Everyone but Nestea, Coke Can and Diet Coke: GASP! KATHRYN! HOKAGE!  
Kathryn: That's right fools...

While in background  
Rock Lee: Were not slaves anymore!  
Diet Coke: YES YOU ARE KEEP WORKING!  
Diet Coke whips Rock Lee

no longer in background

Ino: Then... that is really Kim... odd  
Nestea: This might be amusing... you...the one they call Olly. get me a drink...  
Kathryn: NO ONE! TELLS TOOKA TO GET A DRINK BUT ME! (runs forward to punch Nestea)  
Coke Can: (pushes Olly in front of Nestea)  
Olly: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
Kathryn: (punches Olly by mistake)  
Olly: OWW!  
Nestea: MUHAHAHAHAHAexcellent they are falling apart.this village is mine!  
Kathryn Blinded with Rage: YOU...MADE... ME... PUNCH... TOOKA! NO ONE MAKES ME PUNCH TOOKAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (hair turns gold and stands up... a.k.a. turns super sayin)

(Kathryn continuously attacks Nestea with series of punches, kicks and random Dragon Ball Z moves. Coke Can and Diet Coke try to help Nestea but fail miserably. Everyone watches in aw as Kathryn owns Nestea and totally pones him..massive dust clouds are formed for about 10 minutes.everything is chaotic until a voice is heard..

Kathryn: and now for the final attack. KAMEHAMEHA!  
Caitlin: she is truly an awesome Hokage  
Mojo: Im so happy cries  
Olly: wow  
Neji: look! One of them is getting up Byakugan to see through dust clouds Its Kathryn! She won!

(Kathryn walks over to Nestea)  
Kathryn: this is my village, and no one will ever enslave my friends again  
Nestea:YAHOOOO! dies.

Kathryn: (grabs Hokage hat and puts it on. The second Kathryn put the Hokage hat on, everything stopped burning and the Hokage Mountain miraculously returned to normal unfortunately it still oddly had Kathryns face on it.) My work here is done...except for my face on that mountain we will have to fix that hey Kim... get up!  
Kim: Wha?  
Kathryn: Everyone is free!  
Neji: HOORAY! Kathryn I am very pleased that you have finally returned to this village, and to me. I was unaware that your existence was still tangible.as well as Kims. It pleases me to know that you and I can still go out for sushi.  
Kathryn: me too Neji.me too

Kathryn is in happy hugging mood (which like never happens) and grabs Neji

Kim: YAY!  
Caitlin: Finally!

squeezes Neji too hard so has to let go

Naruto: This means balance is restored... right?  
Kim: Pretty much...  
Mojo: (runs to them and hugs both Kathryn and Kim) I MISSED YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!  
Kathryn: - -' Mojo... please get off...I am no longer in a hugging mood  
Mojo: Sorry...  
Sakura: uh... Kim... why do you have a beard?  
Kim: Wha? Oh... this (takes beard off) it was just for effect...  
Sakura: I see...  
Kathryn: Tooka...  
Olly: Yeah?  
Kathryn: Get me a drink...  
Olly: WITH PLEASURE! (runs away)

End Note:

Kakashi and Gaara free themselves from the chains (Gaara wasnt really in chains he was just amused by the fact that Konoha had fallen to the hands of a beverage. He was also there when Nestea took over and he decided to play it cool for a while.until it was the moment to strike..but Kim and Kathryn showed up before that could happen therefore Sand didnt have a Kazekage for a whileoops.)

Kakashi: well Kathryn and Kim it would appear that you both got lost on the path of life  
Kathryn: indeed we did Kakashi. Indeed we did.  
Kim: GAARA!goes to hug him  
sand comes in  
Gaara: ..evil look  
Kim: awww.sigh another successful party


	19. feature presentation

**Disclaimer: we do not own naruto, or anything connected to star wars.**

Hey guyes! Im guessing a lot of you want to know what **_really _**happened in the fireworks factory and how kim and Kathryn made it out alive.

Well here it is!

Thanks for reading a reviewing!

-princessmon

Kim: well it all started when…

**FLASH BACK**

Kim: Mmmmmmmmmm (eating avocado) mmmmmmmmmmm  
Kim: Wow, I'm bored (bites avocado). I need something to do, keeping an eye on the fireworks is annoying.  
smashing noise  
Kim: What? What was that? I better contact Kathryn on the top floor, but I don't know if I should disturb her...she might get mad... But I'll do it anyways.  
contacts Kathryn through crazy hologram they use in Star Wars

Meanwhile: Kathryn is looking into crystal ball that she got passed down as hokage  
Kathryn: AHAHAHAHAHAHA BEST GAME EVER (clash of ninja)  
(bites avocado)  
Crazy Star Wars hologram of Kim appears  
Kim: Um... Kathryn? Hokage? There appears to be an odd smashing sound downstairs you might want to come check it out.  
Kathryn: damn (puts avocado down) I'll be right down  
hologram disappears

star wars music starts( ending song in credits)  
Kim: Kathryn finally you're here!  
Kathryn: how'd you know I was coming?  
Kim: you're theme music gave it away  
Kathryn: oh. So what's the problem?  
Kim: Well I was eating my avocado  
Kathryn: oh you too, those are yummy in the tummy  
Kim: Yes they are. They have a nice tingling sensation when they go down your throat into the tum tum.  
Kathryn: Avocado's buy now at price choppers for only 80 cents a piece

**interrupts flashback**

Olly: Um you're getting a little off topic  
Mojo: yeah...  
Neji: I agree Kathryn, I wish to know what happened to you when you perished momentarily from this earth  
Shikamaru: Just finish the flash back, this is beginning to get troublesome  
Cait: I really would like to know how you to managed to survive the explosion  
Kim: Sorry

**back to flashback**

Kathryn: Well why don't you go see what the problem is Kim. The fireworks may have fallen off the shelves or something  
Kim: Okay (walks away slowly)  
Kathryn: Wait  
Kim: Yes?  
momentary pause..awkward  
Kathryn: Don't forget your lightsaber, Kathryn tosses it  
Kim grabs lightsaber  
Kathryn: The force is with you  
Kim: the force is with you too hokage... fare well  
sad music

**skip to downstairs  
**_smashing noises_  
Kim: Who's there?  
evil clone laugh  
Kim:... ... that is an evil clone laugh... you must be an evil clone

evil Olly clone walks out

Kim: Oh its you Olly... but why are you smashing everything? And why is your voice so evil?

Evil Olly clone: Well you see...When Kathryn became hokage and was ordering the real Olly around Olly had to clone herself. Unfortunately at the after party Olly was unable to control her new clones... and we rebelled. We do not agree with the morals of the original Olly or the Hokage. We shall make a new republic ruled by the SITH OF OLLY MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, and we will rule over the entire world.

Kim: What! Oh I see you're here to steal the fireworks because you don't like Kathryn

Evil Olly clone: ER... no... We need them to complete a vital portion of our death star. Which is designed to destroy the entire light side of the force including every single jedi! And we don't like Kathryn..

Kim: GASP that's deep

Evil Olly Clone: you know Kim... you can join us on the dark side... we have avocados waves avocado  
Kim: GASPING GASP I sure could go for some avocado... but this is wrong the dark side is evil... unnatural  
Evil Olly Clone: You see Kim there are many parts of the darkside that people consider to be unnatural.  
Kim:...

Back to Kathryn (who is chatting online with Neji)  
Kathryn typing: so I was thinking that these fireworks are gonna be sweeeeet  
Neji typing: Yes it is their destiny to be "sweet"  
another smashing noise  
Kathryn typing: Oh well I gtg Kim hasn't come back in a while... she's slow  
Neji typing: I know what you mean, goodbye  
Kathryn signed off  
door opens  
Kathryn: what?  
Kim ( being followed by evil olly clones with evil look in face)  
Kathryn: Kim? You have an evil aura emitting from your body? Have you turned to the dark side?  
Kim:... ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes  
Kathryn! You were supposed to DESTROY THE EVIL OLLY CLONE SITH NOT JOIN IT!  
Kim: They had avacado's  
Kathryn: well that is tempting... but still! You were like a sister to me!  
Kim: Really!  
Kathryn: Yes  
Evil Olly Clone with shifty eyes: KIM ATTACK runs towards Kathryn with evil laugh  
(Kathryn pulls out light saber and owns all the evil Olly clones except for one)  
Kim: Well... I can see why you are my master and my hokage (thoughts: crap I'm screwed)

**interrupt flashback  
**Mojo: TRAITOR KIM  
Olly: crying I can't believe my clones did that waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Kathryn: stop interrupting

**back to flashback**  
Kim: (thoughts: what's going on... oh know I can't believe this) OH NOOOOOOOO what have I done  
Evil olly clone comes in with mobile suit: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE  
Kim: I feel so evil...  
Kathryn: there there, it's oka... here take this avocado  
Kim: sniff: okay...  
(Gundam Seed Mobile Freedom suit bashes through door)  
Kathryn: OH NO  
Kim: OH NO... save the avacado's  
Kathryn: No FOOL  
semi explosion

Evil Olly Clone, Kathryn, Kim: Looks like we're blasting off again!  
**END FLASHBACK!**

Olly: I'm soo glad you're still alive hugs Kathryn and Kim  
Mojo: Well we should probably take Kathryn's face off the mountain, and Kim's name off the memorial stone  
Cait: Already on it dynamite in hand  
Everyone: YAY HOKAGE AN KIM ARE  
ALIVE!  
Kim: Well that was another successful party.

End note:

And so order was restored to Konoha and everyone learned the true story of what happened at the fireworks factory


	20. Mojo's Birthday!

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto or fruits basket.

Hey guyes! Just to clear something up:

My birthday is actually in February, but I was talking to kim, Kathryn, and olly, and I said I wanted my birthday done, (because we were talking about how we are going to write kims birthday). And kim said she would do it! So here it is…my birthday.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

Olly: We've finally recovered from the trauma of Nestea!  
Kathryn: Yes... all that is behind us now...  
Kim: You know what I just noticed...  
Caitlin: What?  
Kim: We never celebrated Mojo's birthday...  
Olly: Oh yeah!  
Kathryn: That's because you started writing the Parties after her birthday... fool!  
Kim: Oh yeah... how about that...  
Caitlin: I'll call a bunch of peopel to come over and have a party!  
Kim: I'll get supplies!  
Olly: You shouldn't go alone... I mean there's a lot you have to get, you may not be able to carry it all...  
Kim: You're right... I'll ask Gaara...  
Olly: Boohoo... I'm unloved!  
Kathryn: Tooka... you can go pick up the cake from the bakery...  
Olly: What are you going to do?  
Kathryn: I'm going to get our present and decorate once Kim gets back with supplies  
Olly: Oh...  
Kim : (while leaving) don't forget to call Itachi, Caitlin...  
Caitlin: I won't... by the way... how are you going to get Gaara to go supplies shopping with you?  
Kim: Oh... I have my ways wicked smile

(Moments later in Suna)

Gaara: (has blindfold on note: Kathryn says that is this ever really happened Gaara would probably turn me into a blindfold): So... why I wearing this and where are we going?  
Kim: You'll see sly chuckle  
Gaara: ... I just noticed something... and what was with the chuckle?  
Kim: I didn't chuckle what are you talking about?  
Gaara: Clearly you did...  
Kim: Okay I did... but what did you notice?  
Gaara: You haven't called me Gaary in a while...  
Kim: Yeah... about that... it was getting old...  
Gaara: I see... so why won't you tell me where we're going?  
Kim: It's a surprise!  
Gaara: We better not be going shopping again...  
Kim: Don't worry... we're not... at least not clothes shopping

(AT BAKERY!)

Olly: Chocolate... Chocolate... MORE CHOCOLATE! AN ULTIMATE CHOCOLATE CAKE? I'm in heaven!  
Baker: Yes you are (points to sign)  
Olly: (reads outloud) Heaven's Bakery... wow I really am in Heaven...  
Baker: Now... what can I do for you?  
Olly: I'm looking for a cake... it's for my friends birthday...  
Baker: I see... so what's your friends name?  
Olly: Mojo...  
Baker: OO! MOJO? THE MOJO? THE SAME MOJO WHOM I AM MAKING THE WEDDING CAKE FOR?  
Olly: Uh... yeah I think...  
Baker: This calls for something extremely special!  
Olly:

(WITH KATHRYN)

Kathryn: Hmmm... what to get Mojo...  
Neji: Oh... I must've been destiny for us to meet here in HMV Kathryn...  
Kathryn: Hi Neji!  
Neji: What are you doing here?  
Kathryn: Looking for a present for Mojo...  
Neji: Is her birthday coming up?  
Kathryn: No... we decided to celebrate her birthday today because her birthday was 5 months ago and it was before Kim started having parties...  
Neji: I see... then how about... whisper whisper  
Kathryn: That could work...

(WITH CAITLIN)

Caitlin: Alright... so you can come? That's great... Okay... I'll see ya later Jairaya... (hangs up phone) 'Kay... so all that's left is Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke (dials number) Hi Itachi...

(WITH MOJO)

Mojo: Where the hell is everyone?

(AT HOUSE WHERE ALL THE PARTIES ARE HELD A.K.A SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE)

Caitlin: Okay... so everyone that I could get a hold of can come...  
Kathryn: Who couldn't you get a hold of?  
Caitlin: Neji...  
Kathryn: Oh don't worry... I told him :D  
Caitlin: Okay :D  
Olly: (enters, struggling to carry a box) HELP!  
Kathryn/Caitlin: OO What is that?  
Olly: The cake...  
Kathryn: When I said get a cake... I didn't mean... THAT!  
Olly: It's not my fault! I told the Baker I was getting a cake for Mojo's birthday and...  
Kathryn: You didn't...  
Olly: Yeah I did... I just said I did...  
Caitlin: How many times did we tell you to never mention Mojo's name in the Bakery... especially after the wedding cake incident!  
Olly: I'm sorry... anyways so, after I told him that... he uh... kind of went psycho in the kitchen...  
Kim: I'm back (enters carrying bags)  
Gaara: (follows, also carrying bags) You said we weren't going shopping!  
Kim: I thought you meant clothes shopping... besides we got chocolate as well!  
Shikamaru: (comes downstairs) Why are you in my house... again?  
Caitlin: We're having another party:D  
Olly: For Mojo's birthday!  
Shikamaru: What's in the bags?  
Kim: Party hats, streamers, balloons, pinatas...  
Kathryn: Pinatas?  
Gaara: Don't ask... --'  
Kim: Candy for pinatas, candy corn just cause I like it soo much:D more party hats, confetti, birthday signs, plates, cups, noise makers, those cool things that you blow into and they roll out and make noise...  
Caitlin: Okay... we get the idea...

KNOCK ON DOOR

Shikamaru: (answers) Yes?  
Jiraiya: I'm here for the party!  
Olly/Kim/Kathryn: Perverted Hermit?  
Itachi: (standing behind him) I'm here too... where's Mojo?  
Caitlin: On her way... I called her a minute ago...

MOMENTS LATER!

Mojo: Hey it's a birthday party!  
Kim: Yeah!  
Olly: We felt kinda bad...  
Kathryn: Since we didn't celebrate yours...  
Caitlin: When we celebrated mine and Kathryn's...  
Itachi: Hey Mojo...  
Mojo: Itachi! (hugs)  
Jiraiya: So... when's the wedding?  
Kim: How do you know about that... and what are you doing here?  
Jiraiya: Caitlin invited me... and Naruto told me...  
Olly: Wait... did Naruto tell you about the party or the wedding?  
Naruto: I told him about the wedding...  
Olly: Oh...  
Caitlin: PRESENT TIME!  
Kathryn: This present is from us, Kim, Tooka, Caitlin, and I, I mean  
Mojo: GASP! Its a cat?  
Cat: --# Why the hell was I brought here?  
Kim: That voice... mom...?  
Mojo: Idiot... it's Kyo!  
Kyo: What about it?  
Mojo: Where'd you find him?  
Kathryn: Well...

FLASHBACK!

Neji: How about this... (see that boy over there... well... if you hug him he'll turn into a cat... his name is Kyo from Fruits Basket... remember)  
Kathryn: That could work...

END FLASHBACK!

Mojo: I see... So we better get him upstairs before he changes back...  
Itachi: (glares at Kyo as he goes upstairs) I also have a gift for you Mojo...  
Mojo: (starry eyed) Itachi... OH WOW! It's the entire collection of Great Big Sea albums including some that haven't even been invented yet!  
Kim: (beside Gaara) Looks like everyone is happy...  
Gaara: Speak for yourself...  
Kim: Awww Gaara (hugs)  
Gaara: HEY! GET OFF ME!  
Kim: (hands on hip) You aren't wearing a party hat...  
Gaara: I hate those stupid things...  
Kim: --# (glares darkly) You aren't wearing... a PARTY hat...  
Kathryn: She reminds me of Kagura from Fruits Basket...  
Mojo: AHAHAHA... PINATAS! I love Pinatas!  
Kim: (back to normal) See I told you she liked them :D  
Olly: And cake too!  
Mojo: WTF? Olly... did you tell the Baker that it was my birthday party?  
Olly: Yes... what gave it away?  
Mojo: Uh... no comment...  
Jiraiya: WAIT! I have a present for Mojo too!  
Mojo: Really?  
Jiraiya: Yup... here...  
Mojo: (opens) OO... WTF!  
Caitlin: What is it?  
Kathryn: (catches glimpse of it) SHEILD YOUR EYES! (covers Caitlin's eyes)  
Olly: Jiraiya!  
Kim: EWWWW! Uh... another successful party!

End Note:

It was an amazing party, with the exception of Jiraiya's present. The cake turned out to be really good. Kyo changed back to normal and got dressed before joining the party. Shikamaru was a little annoyed by the fact that all the parties, thus far, were at his house. And Kathryn, once again, didn't ask Olly to ger her a drink.

Katrhyn: Tooka...  
Olly: Yes?  
Kathryn: Get me a drink...  
Olly: Oh poo (gets drink)

Opps spoke to soon.


	21. Gaara's Birthday Wheres everyone?

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto.

Ok. I know that you said it should be a costume party 13thShadowKnight, but kim forgot lol.

But we did make it his birthday lol.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

Mojo: This is amazing!  
Kathryn: Awesome party!  
Oly: Where's my hurrican twin?  
Caitlin: I don't know...

(Mojo's cell phone rings)

Mojo: Hello?  
Kim: (on other line) WHAT... THE... HELL!  
Sakura: Who is it?  
Mojo: (holding phone away from ear because yelling is too loud) Kim...  
Kathryn: Hey... isn't today...  
Olly/Caitlin/Mojo: OO OH CRAP!  
Shikamaru: What?  
Kathryn: Today's Gaara's birthday...  
Everyone at party: OO  
Mojo: Oh no... that's not the scary part...  
Neji: What do you mean?  
Caitlin: Kim is pissed off...  
Kim: (from phone) Your damn right I'm pissed off!  
Everyone at party: Oh man...  
Olly: So what do we do?  
Kakashi: Run... run like we've never run before...

(On way to Gaara's)

Olly: (talking to Shikamaru) So there's this random guy stalking Kathryn...  
Neji: (overhears) WH-AT?  
Olly: You didn't know?  
Neji: No...

(At Gaara's)

Kim: (To Kathryn, Caitlin, Mojo, and Olly) What the hell!  
Mojo: Sorry... we forgot...  
Kim: (furious) NO... really?  
Caitlin: We're really sorry...  
Shikamaru: We came didn't we?  
Kim: YOU'RE JUST HAPPY 'CAUSE IT'S NOT AT YOUR HOUSE!  
Shikamaru: That's not nice...  
Kathryn: Don't take it personally... she's just in a bad mood...  
Neji: Kathryn... what's this I hear about a stalker?  
Kathryn: Oh yeah... I'm being stalked around town... I don't even know who the guy is... It's no big deal... Mojo, Olly, and Kim are working on it... though I'm thinking after this... Kim may be a little... uh... reluctant...  
Neji: And you didn't tell me... why?  
Katrhyn: It's not that big of deal...

(With Mojo, Itachi, Caitlin, Sasuke, and Kim)

Mojo: So... where is Gaara?  
Kim: Somewhere over there...  
Caitlin: You're not clinging to him! That's a... OOOO Pinatas! C'mon Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Aww jeez... (gets dragged away)  
Itachi: Well... this is interesting...  
Mojo: So... Kim you're coming to the wedding... right?  
Kim: Even though you guys made me really made by forgetting... I wouldn't miss your second wedding for the world!  
Mojo: YAY! C'mon let's break those pinatas!  
Kim: Why are there Pinatas... I never bought anymore...  
Mojo: Oh... I had some left over from my birthday... so I brought them :D  
Kim: I see...  
Shikamaru: Can I break pinatas too?  
Olly: Wow... You went a whole party without saying this is so troublesome!  
Shikamaru: Yeah, I did!  
Kathryn: And Neji went without saying destiny in anyway!  
Kathryn/Olly: They'er learning!  
Kim: Hey Gaara... so how are you liking your birthday party?  
Gaara: I'm just happy I don't have to wear any of those ridiculous hats...  
Kim: WRONG! (puts hat on Gaara) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Gaara: --# (sand attacks)  
Kim: AHHHHHH! (runs away)  
Mojo: Wow... this is actually really fun!  
Itachi: Yes it was... so what's next?  
Mojo: Our wedding of course!  
Sakura: I'm soo excited!  
Ino: Let's hope it turns out better than the Alexander Alfred Anderbutt one...  
Mojo: He was a jerk...  
Sakura: So that was why you didn't marry him...  
Mojo: Yep... the night before our wedding I caught him hitting on one of the strippers from the strip club...  
Ino: The jerk!  
Temari: Hmmmm... Uchiha Mojo... that actually sounds pretty cool...  
Mojo: I know (smiles at Itachi)  
Rock Lee: I've come to...  
Mojo: No... just get lost... and I thought you were going after Kim now?  
Rock Lee: Last time I tried... Gaara almost killed me...  
Itachi: I'm going to kill you if you don't start leaving Mojo alone!  
Rock Lee: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(runs away)  
Mojo: Great Party!

End Note:

Kim calmed down after a while and Gaara stopped trying to kill her with sand. Rock Lee wasn't heard of or seen for a really long time. Mojo and Itachi had fun discussing their wedding. Olly, Shikamaru, Caitlin, and Sasuke had a grand 'ol time with the pinatas. And Perverted Hermit (Jiraiya) stopped in to say hi...

Kathryn: (covers Caitlin's eyes) SHEILD YOU EYES!


	22. MOJO AND ITACHIS WEDDING! XD XD XD

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto or fruits basket.

Hey guyes sorry. Exams suck. Thanks for being patient.

Here it is. **Drumrole** MY WEDDING! WOOOT XD!

Thanks for waiting, reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

This is Mojo's wedding to Itachi... and it is going to be exuberant and perfect... which means nothing is going to go wrong... unless... Mojo: Smacks NO! nothing is going to go wrong!

Kim: WAAAAAAAAAA!

onto the party!

Mojo: AHHH! I need my hair done!  
Kim: Don't worry! I'm on it! I will express my wonderful artistic artsery in hair! (takes out scissors and combs)  
Mojo: Oh God OO

(Moments later)

Mojo: It looks... uh... great...

(Mojo's head looks like a peacock)

Kim: Yup... it's something huh?  
Sakura: Uh... yeah... it's certainly... um... something...  
Kathryn: (Walks in and looks at Mojo) WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THAT? C'mon Moj, I'll fix that...  
Kim: (sad) My artistic vision :'(  
Sakura: there, there... it would've looked better on paper...

(Moments later)

Ino: WOW!  
Sakura: Amazing!

(Mojo's hair looks, simply, amazing!)

Kathryn: Strut your stuff Moj  
Mojo: (Walks down asile like a supermodel)  
Hotsprings Lady (from Fruits Basket): Oh your hair looks so nice... much better than before... AHHHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I'M SORRY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Kathryn/Mojo: blink blink  
Olly: ... AWKWARD!  
Caitlin: Very...  
Sasuke: Hey...  
Caitlin: SASUKE! (hugs)  
Sasuke: sigh  
Shikamaru: Hey guys...  
Olly: Hey Shikamaru!  
Shikamaru: Hi Olly...  
Naruto: MOJO! HAPPY WEDDING... DAY!  
Mojo: Awww thanks Naruto...  
Neji: OO WTH is that?

(Everyone looks)

Olly: Oh... the Baker and the cake is here...  
Caitlin: That is ONE big cake...  
Kathryn: ... indeed...  
Kim: GAARA! YOU CAME!  
Gaara: Yeah... well I thought it might be as amusing as the last one...  
Kim: YAY:D  
Evil Olly Clone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK!

(At Writers Desk)

Mojo: smack KIM! I TOLD YOU NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!  
Kim: OWWWW! ALright, alright! I'm fixing it, jeez... (erases Olly Clone)

(In Party)

Kim: Hey... where'd the Olly Clone go?  
Kathryn: Who knows and who cares...  
Caitlin: I agree!  
Mojo: Okay... so I ordered a Priest...  
Olly: That makes it sound like it came in a box...  
Mojo: Oh he did... anyway since Kakashi lied about being a Priest... so let's get this wedding underway!  
Everyone (except Gaara): HURRAY!  
Caitlin: Wait a minute... who's going to escort you down the asile Mojo?  
Kim: Good question...  
Kathryn: It's usually a father figure...  
Olly: Kakashi?  
Mojo/Kim/Kathryn/Caitlin: Naw...  
Jiraiya: Hey! Sorry I'm late!

(Kim and Kathryn give each other sly looks)

(While walking down the asile)

Mojo: (mutters to Kathryn and Kim) I can't believe you two talked me into this!

(Jiraiya is escorting Mojo down the asile)

Kim: Shhh!  
Kathryn: We're suppose to be quiet!  
Mojo: But still...  
Kim/Kathryn/Caitlin/Olly: SHHHHH!

(Up at alter, Maids of Honor (if you don't remember, Mojo made Kim, Kathryn, Caitlin and Olly all Maids of Honor because she didn't want any of them to feel left out) give little speeches)

Kim: I've known Mojo since we were techinically in Kindegarden. We became best friends in grade one... and never would I have imagined... that you would get married at age 16... I was thinking earlier... jokes jokes... uh yeah that's all I can think of right now...  
Kathryn: Well, Moj and I met in elementary school... we became known as the Ninja Twins this year and I think our friendship has grown stronger during these parties...  
Olly: Wow... these speeches are really boring... I guess I met you last year... I think the most memarable moment was when...  
Coke Can: AHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Diet Coke: We have returned!

(Writer's Desk)

Mojo: smack KIM!  
Kim: I'm sorry... but it's soo boring!  
Mojo: GET RID OF THEM!  
Kim: NO!  
Mojo: HOLY FK! IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THEM I'M GOING TO BEAT THE $! OUT OF YOU!  
Kim: FINE! GAWD! (erases Coke Can and Diet Coke)

(In Party)

Olly: blink blink Wow... they disappeared too... anyways as I was saying...  
KABOOM!  
Caitlin/Kathryn/Kim/Mojo/Olly: Looks like we're blasting off again!

(At Writer's Desk)

Mojo: KIM:S  
Kim: sigh (erases)

(In Party)

Caitlin: What the heck is going on!  
Mojo: First an Evil Olly Clone shows up... then magically disappear... then Coke Can and Diet Coke come and then they magically disappear... then we blow up and get sent skyhigh... and now we're back here and nothing's been damged!  
Kim: This is quite an amusing wedding...  
Itachi: Uh... perhaps we should just get on with it before something else happens...  
Mojo: I agree... Olly, we know what you're going to say... it's my mp3 spaz right?  
Olly: Actually no... I was going to say when you tripped on Kathryn's back pack nad almost did a back flip...  
Mojo: Oh... well Caitlin what do you have to say?  
Caitlin: Although I have never truly met you in person... through these parties I feel as if I have gotten to know you... and I am proud to be one of your Maids of Honor at your wedding...  
Mojo: Awww thanks!  
Priest: Now then... before something weird happens and my time runs out... Itachi will you marry her?  
Itachi: Yes...  
Priest: And you, Monica?  
Everyone (except Kim, Kathryn, Caitlin, and Olly): Her real name is Monica?  
Mojo: Yeah so... what else is new... oh and of course!  
Priest: --' you're suppose to say yes...  
Mojo: Oh... yes...  
Kim:'( So beautiful!  
Kathryn: Yeah...  
Priest: You're married... kiss already!  
Kim/Katrhyn/Olly/Caitlin: YAY!

(Itachi and Mojo kiss)

Kim: Another successful party :D... or is it?

(At Writer's Desk)

Mojo: Kim... I am warning you...  
Kim: IT'S A JOKE! Don't hit me...

End Note:

Mojo and Itachi went off on their hunny moon to Middle Earth. The cake for the wedding was so big that everyone agreed that it would take at least a year to eat.  
Olly: and it was chocolate:D

WHAT HAPPENED TO EVIL OLLY CLONE, COKE CAN, AND DIET COKE

(In a desert not Suna)

Coke Can: Where are we?  
Diet Coke: I dunno...  
Evil Olly Clone: How'd we get here?  
Coke Can: I think we were erased...  
Diet Coke/Evil Olly Clone?  
Coke Can: By the writer...  
Diet Coke/Evil Olly Clone: Oh...  
Diet Coke: Well that sucks...  
Evil Olly Clone: So now what?  
Diet Coke/Coke Can/Evil Olly Clone: (look at each other) ... PARTY!

(Music starts and a random disco ball floats down from the sky)

And so they danced their life away... having a party. And Mojo stopped smacking Kim because she was finally married to Itachi... So all in all... everyone was happy:D


	23. just to clear something up

Hey guyes I would like to add that the mp3 spaz and me doing a backflip in chapter 20 actually did happen. We were at lunch and Kathryn decided that it would be funny if she went into my purse and steal my mp3 player. Well, that backfired of her good when I started freaking out. I was screaming and swearing because my old one got stolen and im very protective of my mp3 player. The thing is she gave it to olly, and said she didn't have it. So that made me even more mad. A word of advice, never take my mp3 player.

The backflip was when I was getting up to talk to my music teacher at school and I went to step over kathryns backpack and I slipped on it and fell backwards. My friends say that my feet went up in the air then I landed on my back. I couldn't see myself falling so I have to believe what my friends tell me.

Oh yeah and kim has a account now! Its blackamber41! Read her story!

Don't worry I will still be posting the parties, shes letting me do that. (even though I own her soul).

OK THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!

p.s ive kinda caught up with the parties that kim has written, so me posting all depends on her writing! So tell her to get a move on if you want more parties!

Thanks,

-princessmon


	24. END OF SCHOOL!

Discalimer: we do not own any of the characters from naruto.

hey guyes! sorry for the delay. kim just finished this party yesterday!

ok i have a little story for you. in my postcard i say that i was on a ride and screamed everything out in a british accent. that actually happened. i was on Vortex at Canadas Wonderland a few weeks ago and i decided to scream everything out ina british accent. it was very amusing. but i was sad becasue my cousin who was sitting beside me said she couldnt hear me. lol

alright! thanks for reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

Olly: It's the end of the school year!  
Katrhyn: Woot! Summer!  
Caitlin: Where's Kim...?

(On Rooftop...)

(Strange Person is looking through binoculors)  
Kim: Wow... it's high up here... WOAH! YOU HAVE BINOCULORS! CAN IT TRY!  
(person hands her binoculors)  
Kim: (Looks through) WTF? (looks at strange person) GASP! You're Kathryn's Stalker  
Strange Person: Uh... No I'm not...  
Kim: Then why are you watching her through binoculors?  
(strange person glances around and then flies away)  
Kim: WTH? NOT FAIR!... I wanna fly too :(

(on ground)

Olly: Ahahahaha! I beat the Hokage! I am the Rich Man! You (points to Kathryn) are the Poor Man!  
(Caitlin, Olly, and Kathryn are playing a card game called Rich Man, Poor Man)  
Kathryn: One more round!  
Olly: Fine...

(Moments later)  
Kathryn: Who's the Rich Man now?  
Olly: boo hoo...  
Caitlin: I don't get this game...  
Kim: (out of breath) KATHRYN! I (pant) just saw (pant pant) your (pant) stalker! (pant pant)... OH! and I got a postcard from Mojo:D  
Kathryn: Who is it?  
Kim: It's...  
Naruto: HEY GUYS! Kim! I heard you got a postcard from Mojo! What does it say?  
Kim: Oh it...  
Kathryn: Kim... stalker details...  
Kim: Yeah hang on a second Kathryn...  
Kathryn: --# Kim?  
Kim: Oh right!... it's snakeman... or Orichimaru as all you Naruto fans know him as...  
Kathryn/Olly/Caitlin/Naruto: OO WTF?  
Bushes behind Kathryn: sss sss sss  
Kathryn: (shivers) I have a bad feeling all of a sudden...  
Olly: I'll save you!  
Kathryn: - from what?  
Olly: Uh... THAT! (points behind Kathryn)  
Katrhyn: (turns around and sees snakeman) AHHHH!  
Orichimaru: Ahahahah! I finally have you!  
Olly: Not if I can help it! (punches Orichimaru)  
Orichimaru: (in chipmunk voice) Nooooo! I won't be beaten soo easily!  
Olly: Neither will I! Flying Spagetti Jutsu! Authors note: I was really craving spagetti when I wrote that attack... so yeah... I really wanted it for dinner... but in the end we didn't have any :'( (takes out giant spoon and starts catapulting meatballs) EAT UP ORICHIMARU!  
Orichimaru: (gets hit with meatballs and is sent flying... in chipmunk voice... yet again) NOOOOO!  
Caitlin: Well that was odd...  
Kathryn: Yeah... I thought I would have to transform...  
Olly: I just saved you with style!  
Kathryn: ...so...?  
Olly: Italian style!  
Kathryn: OMG! YEAH! ... That's amazing!

(Shikamaru comes)

Olly: And Shikamaru helped!  
Shikamaru: I did what now?  
Kim: Awkward... LET'S GET PIE! i was also craving pie  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Kathryn: Wait! why?  
Kim: To celebrate getting rid of your stalker... Olly's buying!  
Olly: What? Why me?  
Kim: Because I said so... and because I don't get paid till tomorrow  
Olly: boo hoo...  
Neji: Hi guys  
Katrhyn: Neji! You missed my stalker...  
Neji: You met him?  
Olly: Yup and I pwned him with meatballs  
Kathryn/Kim: That sounds really weird...  
Naruto: So... about that pie...  
Kim: OH RIGHT! Onward!

(At Heaven's Bakery)

Baker: Where's Mojo?  
Kim: On her honeymoon  
Baker: Oh...  
Olly: One apple pie please  
Kim: mmm Pie...  
Baker: That's $5.30  
Olly: Here...  
Kim: (randomly singing) I love pie... Pie is good... good like Gaara... mmm Gaara...  
Kathryn: Oh for the love of... knock it off!  
Olly: pie's here!  
Kim: Yay!  
Olly: I still don't get why I had to pay...  
Kim: I told you why...  
Olly: But why not Kathryn... or Caitlin?  
Kathryn/Caitlin: Don't have jobs...  
Olly: But you're the Hokage!  
Shikamaru: You missed her singing about pie... and Gaara... it was scary...  
Olly: Oh... she does that often it's nothing new...

(after pie)

(Kathryn and Neji are walking alone)

Kathryn: That was really good pie...  
Neji: Yeah it was... well see ya...  
Katrhyn: Bye... (walks alone for a bit) Oh (notices something) what's this...? (touches it and a net catches her) WTH!  
Orichimaru: AHAHAHAHA! My beloved Kathryn! I finally have you!  
Kathryn: LIKE HELL YA DO! I AM THE HOKAGE REMEMBER? (cuts ropes)  
Orichimaru: Ahhh shoot...

(20 minutes of massive pwnage later)

Kathryn: (dusts hands off) and let that be a lesson to you... don't mess with the Hokage. (Orichimaru is tied up in a pretzel shape no i was not craving pretzel's too)  
Kim/Caitlin/Olly: (run up) Hi Kathryn... WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED?  
Kathryn: I was just fulfilling my duties as Hokage...  
Kim: Oh... okay! Another successful party!... Even though... this wasn't really a party...

End Note:

MOJO'S POSTCARD!

Hi all, Middle Earth is awesome... and guess what? They have a Canada's Wonderland here... or I guess it would be called Middle Earth's Wonderland then wouldn't it? Oh well... Itachi and I went on this one ride where we talked in British Accents the whole time... It was amazing! Hope you guys aren't missing us too much!  
-Mojo and Itachi

P.S. I have a little surprise for you guys when I get back...


	25. Mojo and Itachi are back!

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto.

omg guyes i am so sorry for the wait. we (kathryn and i) kept telling kim to write this and chapter 9 for Naruto Characters in my House? but she took so long kathryn decided to write this party.

oh and i know i havnt updated For the Love of Music in a while, i had a family emergency last week and im only half done chapter 4. please be patient! it will be up by sunday!

thanks for being patient! and reviewing!

-princessmon

This party has a feature presentation of Missy May in it…in case you are wondering she is myspace friends with Mojo and Kathryn

Rock Lee: (crying in sunset) Gai-sensei… I'm sorry… but it must be done.

Gai: Yes I know… I'm so proud of you…

Kathryn: WTF? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Kim: o-kay… eww… GET A ROOM!

Olly: (crying) It's soo sad…

Mojo: (walks in) What the… what's going on?

Kathryn: I have no… MOJO!

Kim: MOJO! When'd you get back?

Olly: Oh Mojo! I'm so happy to see you!

Mojo: I just got back now… so... about them…

Kim: They're just being their normal selves.

Kathryn: Moj…

Mojo: Yeah?

Kathryn: Get out of my house…

Mojo: WTF? No…

Kathryn: Moj… I need you to leave… and come back in an hour…

Mojo: Why?

Kim: Just go!

Mojo: Fine! Meanies…

(an hour later)

Mojo: awww it's a pool party for me and Itachi! How cute!

Kathryn/Kim/Olly: (beaming) yup… we're amazing…

Mojo: uh.. no… I am … and Kathryn… we're equal in the amazingness.

Naruto: Hey guys! Great party!

Kathryn: Thanks Naruto!

(Kathryn, Kim, and Mojo are in beach chairs along the pool, wearing sunglasses and drinking tropical drinks)

Mojo: So where's Caitlin?

Kim: Yeah… I haven't seen her in a while…

Kathryn: Oh yeah… she unfortunately was taken ill…

Mojo: Oh no…

Kim: That's so sad… we should bring her a slice of cake…

Kathryn: That might make her even more ill…

Mojo: But it would cheer her up to see us… and a piece of cake…

Kathryn: True…

Olly: CANNON BALL! (jumps off diving board and splashes Kathryn, Mojo and Kim)

Kathryn: MY TROPICAL DRINK! TOOKA! GET ME A NEW ONE! (Kathryn gets bigger, like in the Naruto shows when one of the characters is extremely mad)

Olly: But I just got in…

Kathryn: TOOKA!

Mojo: I'm amazing!

Kim: wow… that was odd…

Mojo: and Kathryn's amazing…

Kathryn: I don't care that you just got in! You splashed me!

Mojo: We're both amazing…

Olly: But… fine… (gets out)

Kathryn: Oh hey Neji!

Kim: Were you saying something Moj?

Mojo: (sad) No body pays attention to me :'(

Itachi: Hello there my darling Mojo…

Mojo: Itachi!

Neji: Hello Kathryn, this is quite the party you have thrown at your house

Kathryn: Why thank you Neji…

Kim: Oh yeah… Moj didn't you say you had a surprise for us…

Mojo: I did… oh yeah… I ate it…

Kim/ Kathryn: OO WTH?

Olly: Here's your drink Kathryn (runs up)

Kathryn: Hang on a minute Tooka… you ate it?

Mojo: Yup… it was delicious…

Olly: Ate what?

Kim: Our surprise…

Olly: Really? What was it?

Kathryn: That's what I'd like to know…

Mojo: Oh… it was one of the Shire's delicacies… a sort of candy…

Kim: Oh… okay… we were thinking… it was something not edible

Mojo: Why would you think it was something not edible?

Kathryn: I don't know…

Olly: Well anyways Kathryn, here's your drink.

Kathryn: So, Moj how was it?

Mojo: It was wonderful….from the shire…all the way down to Rivendell.

Itachi: Mind you we did run into a few orcs along our path

flashback

Mojo: wow…look at that….the tree is talking. You don't see that everyday

Itachi: no Mojo my darling you really don't

Mojo: hm…OMG WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?

Itachi: …

Missy May: IT'S A PACK OF ORCS COMING RIGHT FOR YOU!

Mojo & Itachi: wtf? Who the heck are you?

Missy May shiny light surrounding behind her: I am the way of the light

Mojo: oooo pretty stars in eyes

Itachi: NO MOJO DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!

Missy May: I will save you both from these orocai stretches out hands and an even shinier light appears

orcs keep charging for them

Mojo: THEY'RE STILL COMING! ITACHI DO SOMETHING

Missy May: awww it didn't work : (

orc grabs Itachi

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Mojo: I didn't want to have to do this but it would appear that I have no other choice

claps hands

Itachi: Mojo nothing's happening

Missy May: Oh I understand…

Then Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimley appeared out of no where lightening fast and they kicked the orocai and their middle earth ass.

Itachi: well then I'm glad you saved me because I was about to use my Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō SharinganMangekyo Sharingan.

Mojo: well at least you saved your energy

Missy May: yes at least….nods

Mojo and Itachi: …

Gandalf: ahh yes Mojo how are you doing

Mojo: I'm doing just fine

Aragorn: don't forget to say hello to Kathryn for us, after all it was because of you and her that the ring of power no longer exists

Legolas: Mojo? Is Kathryn still your gardener?

(If you haven't made the connection MojoFrodo and Kathryn Sam his gardener...or her gardener)

Mojo: no actually she's not….she's Hokage now

Gimley: and who is this fine lad?

Mojo: this is my husband Itachi. We're on our honeymoon

Itachi: bows pleased to meet you

Gandalf: ah, your honeymoon well congratulations

Aragorn: we best be off…we have other business' to attend to

end Flashback

Kathryn: well that sounds…interesting

Missy May: oh it was

Everyone except for Mojo and Itachi: WTF! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Itachi: well….

Mojo: turns out she was in middle earth looking for Sasuke

Sasuke: eh?

Itachi: AND I ITACHI! Being his older brother guided this young lady back to Konoha where she can be united with my dearest younger sibling Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke: …another fangirl?

Olly: wow what an awe inspiring story. Did you really go as far as middle earth just to find Sasuke?

Missy May: YES! One could say I even went farther … as far as space goes … which could be eternity… Sasuke and I are soul mates! And I KNOW I WAS DESTINED TO FIND HIM

Neji: one can never escape destiny...nodding in agreement

Sasuke: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Kim: now Sasuke that's not nice…right Gaara?

Gaara: -- …no it's perfectly fine with me

Kim: GAARA!

Gaara: KIM!...

Kim: yes?

Gaara: DIE!

Kim: awww

Olly: well Sasuke is over there…your name's Missy May right?

Missy May: well you can call me that but my real name is Monica

Mojo: we have the same name

Missy May and Mojo look at each other with two thumbs up and say: sweet!

Missy May: SASUKE! Cries as running towards

Sasuke: uh…

Kathryn: hm I'm not sure if Caitlin would approve of this after all she likes Sasuke too

Olly: yes and it is unfortunate that she's sick

Caitlin: hey guys whats up?

Everyone: GASP

Kim: you're not sick anymore

Caitlin: nooo… Naruto came in and told me someone wanted to take my Sasuke. Nothing can keep me away from true love hearts in eyes

Kathryn:…ew. Don't sicken me with your foolish romance you ignoramus

Orichamaru: BUT KATHRYN I LOVE YOUUUUUU!

Kathryn and Neji: where did he come from…not again

Olly: I'll save you wack

Orochimaru goes flying

Rock Lee's thoughts: since everyone is confessing their love…..

Rock Lee: MOJO I LOVE YOU

Itachi: pwned

Rock Lee…..semi- dead

Alexander Alfred Anderbutt: Indeed, well done Itachi. However it is time that I take mojo back for myself. While I do applaud you for getting rid of this rock character you are still my main competition. Mojo is mi….

Itachi pwns…again.

Mojo: Itachi you're so strong

Itachi: I know

Kim: GAARA I LOVE YOU!

Kathryn: CAN IT WITH THE LOVE ALREADY. EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER! THERE!

Caitlin: yes Missy May….shifty eyes Sasuke is mine clings to Sasuke

Missy May: he is mine…you did not travel to middle earth to find him

Caitlin: no….i already knew he was in Konoha because I love him more

Missy May: I love him more

Caitlin: I love him morer

Missy May: I love him morest…HA I WIN

Caitlin: I love him infinity

Sasuke: --…please stop you're hurting my arms

Sakura and Ino: who said they love Sasuke? We love Sasuke!

Sakura: he's mine Ino pi!g

Ino: he's mine forehead girl!

Caitlin: he's mine!

Itachi: well I didn't know my brother was so popular

Shikamaru: this is beginning to get bothersome

Naruto: stupid Sasuke hogging all the girls

Missy May: hm Caitlin you are a worthy opponent…it would seem that I will have to return…one day and finally prove my love for Sasuke by getting him the best gift in the world for him!

Kathryn: -- yeah you do that.

Caitlin: grr…..yes….you and I will have a score to settle when you return. But don't underestimate me…for I shall search for the best gift ever as well!

Missy May: no I will!

Sakura: NO I WILL

Ino: NO I WILL

Caitlin: I WILL

at another conversation

Kim: awww….sorry you're homecoming didn't go as planned

Mojo: it's okay

Kathryn: we can always leave them and go out for ramen

Naruto: YES!

Kim: okay…another…semi-successful party :P.


	26. kims birthday! XD

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto. or wolfs rain.

hey guyes! this party has been done and up on quizilla for about a month now. since kims birthday is really in july.

but since it would make no sense if i just randomly appeared and no one said anything, i waited until the other party (itachi and my homecoming) was finished to post this one.

ok thanks for reading and reviewing!

-princessmon

Hello folks oddly enough you would think that this is Kim talking, but its not because today is her birthday and she cant throw her own birthday. If she did that would be odd... come to think of it she probably would... but anyways this is coming from the Hokage: Kathryn (who has helped and written various parties...think of me as Kim's peronal assisstant in the party area). (by the way Caitlin's not in this one because she went on a vacation to Pluto) Ok: start.

Kathryn: it is my pleasure to announce that today is Kims sweet 16 and that she is turning 16.(this said on a massive podium in front of all of Konoha)

Everyone else: blink blink

Kathryn: Whats wrong? Come on we have a Shindig to throw snap to it!

Everyone else: blink blink

Mojo: um, Kathryn if I may interject. WE all know that today is Kim's birthday... however.

Kathryn: yes?

Mojo: well Olly and I went to her habitat today to sing happy birthday but she is no where to be found.

Kathryn: WHAT? MISSING... bloody hell

Naruto: well we knew she's been missing since morning?

Kathryn: excuse me? Everyone else knew this except for me?

Olly: well yes... Kim left a note saying that she has gone on a journey and that we should try to keep this a secret from you for as long as possible.

Kathryn: why does it matter if I know or not?

Sasuke: well we don't really know but we think its because...

Mojo: yeah we really don't know... she thinks oddly sometimes... something to do with pirates.

Kathryn: I see, well then if that is the case may I please see this note?

Neji: yes Kathryn, you may visualize this note for yourself Kim has written it on lime scented paper which has a slight greenish colour to it quite personally I would have gone with the strawberry scent on pink paper but thats her choice.hands hokage note

Kathryn: before I read this... never again Neji.

Kathryn reads note:

Greetings fellow citizens of Konoha

I the magnificent, wonderful, beautiful awe-inspriing KIM has decided to embark on a journey to the depths of the earth in search of the black pearl. Knowing Kathryn and all her excellence and familiarities with pirates (have once being one herself... even though they are sworn enemies) I wish for you not to inform her of this note because being ninjas and pirates it will cause conflict her history with Jack Sparrow did not end well.

Kathryn: WTH! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE CELBRATING HER BIRTHDAY. STUPID FOOL!

Monica: it's true I had a present all ready for her holding birthday present saying: KIM!  
Olly: yeah me too, I had a comic dedicated to her  
Naruto: yeah me too, I was gonna give her my ramen  
Sakura and Ino: we were gonna give her beauty tips  
Mojo: Im sure she would have loved that said with sarcasm  
Gaara: me too  
Shikamaru: oh is that so? Tell me what did you get her?  
Gaara:walks into the shadows  
Naruto: um... Gaara?  
Gaara: comes out with a horse that has Happy birthday Kim on the saddle. The horse also has a party hat on.  
Shikamaru: well that's a nice gesture but dont you think it's a little over the top? It seems troublesome  
Gaara: well I asked Olly what Kim likes and she said horses so I bought her one. I know that her favourite animal of all time is the wolf...

characters from Wolfs Rain walk in

Wolf rain Kiba: did you say wolf?  
Cheza: I think he did  
Toboe: you know what that means?  
Hige: I FEEL A SONG COMING ON!  
Tsume: starts to play the piano

Everyone else: wtf?

Hige: K is for the way you're KIND to me.  
I is for the INTELLIGENCE in you I see.  
M is MERRY MERRY yes extraordinary!  
KIM IS EVERYTHING THAT I ADORE AHAHAHAHA

WR Kiba: Hige we were all gonna sing that to Kim together  
Toboe: yeah you ruined it  
Mojo: idiots  
Olly: sad I wish I thought of that kind of a song  
Kathryn: ... Olly  
Olly: yes?  
Kathryn:...go get me a drink  
Olly: aw  
Mojo: was that necessary  
Kathryn: it's always necessary

Cheza: so where is Kim anyways?  
Kakashi: I believe she is how you say it? lost on the path of life  
Gaara:(  
Kathryn: Bloody HELL GAARA SUCK IT UP AND BE A MAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PHSYCOTIC NATURE!  
Gaara: I donno Kim melted away all of that ice surrounding my cold cold heart.  
Mojo: OO ok... I'm not Kathryn so I like you Gaara but even that annoys me  
Itachi: dear dear Mojo... do not worry about the outer troubles of these foolish homosapiens. Whatever worries they can cause your precious little heart if that annoys you just tell me and I will kill them.  
Kathryn: do that and I will make you suffer such excruciating pain that you will want shove a chicken up your ass.  
Mojo: oooooooooooooooooo the horror! Stop fighting!  
Rock Lee enters: THAT'S IT BRING IT ON ITACHI!

Wolfs rain people: HELLO WERE KIND OF HERE FOR KIM RIGHT NOW!

Olly: I'm back with your drink Kathryn  
Shikamaru: you may not want to give that to her quite yet  
Olly: why?  
Neji: her and Itachi are fighting and Mojo's trying to stop them by throwing a bunch of cooking utensils at them.OH NO YOU DIDN'T! HOKAGE I'M COMING  
Sasukue: I shall avenge my family!  
Mojo: IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING!  
Rock lee: DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE  
Itachi:  
Kathryn realizing what was really going on oh no... today is Kims birthday we shouldn't be fighting we should be celebrating... even if she isn't here  
Kim: even if who isn't here?  
Olly: SIFL!  
Kathryn: HERNADNO!  
Everyone else: KIM!

WR people: Kim... we have a present to give to you on your birthday (begin to sing song about Kim)  
Kim: aw thanks guys coming from my fellow pack members and the lunar flower that's special  
Kakashi: fellow pack members?  
Naruto: I think she's a wolf.  
Mojo: odd  
Gaara: KIM! I have a present for you  
Kim: Eh?... A HORSE!  
Olly: I have your comic Kim  
Kathryn: I have a present for you too cept you'll find out the day of your party  
Mojo: here Kim.gives present  
Naruto: here have my ramen  
Sakura and Ino: WE HAVE BEAUTY TIPS!  
Kim: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOOOO END PARTYEND END END END AHHHHHHH  
Mojo: well that was another successful party  
WR people: start howling in happy birthday tunes.

Bottom of Form


	27. Olly's Birthday XDXDXD

**Discalimer: we do not own Naruto or Beyblade, or anyother anime mentioned in this party**.

hey sorry for the delay, we were busy with school, work (i finally got a job!), and our busy lives, like writing chapters for Naruto Characters In My House! (which is on kims account blackamber41)

a little note before we begin, at the end of this party we talk about islands, that comverstation actually happened, thought it was just Kim and I. We were sitting in my basement playing The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker (awesome game) and Kim was reading the book i had on the game and i was controlling Link, basically she was wondering where we were and i pointed it out to her. The converstation is the exact same as below. But I also say what Olly says.

thanks for waiting:)

-princessmon a.k.a mojo

* * *

Kim: It's Olly's birthday!

Everyone: YAY!

Olly (not at party yet): I'm so loved!

Kim: so let's go! (amazing light show goes off in background) OWW! It burns! (rubs eyes) why does that only happen to me!

Shikamaru: what do you mean?

Kim: well... last year (actually three years ago) Olly and I were traveling through anime shows and destroying them. Anyways, during that time whenever Olly said "let's go" a little light show would be in the background and temporarily blind me... so that's my story...

(everyone's asleep)

Kim: HOLY CRAP!

Olly (enters): what's going on?

(everyone wakes up)

Shikamaru: OH! Hi Olly, happy birthday!

Olly: thanks! Uh... Kim why was everyone asleep...

Kim: (grumbles)

Kathryn: oh, everyone fell asleep during her story of when you guys were traveling through anime shows and destroying them.

Olly: OH! I remember that! Good times...

Mojo: oh yeah! so do I! remember when I randomly appeared in Sailor Moon!

Kathryn: and when I was a Ninja cat!

Olly: and the virus in the Digital World! And (the classic) when Yugi had a bad hair day!

Kim: and Inu Yasha's Severe Neurological Dysfunction!

Olly/ Mojo/ Kathryn: AHAHAHA! Yeah good times...

Caitlin: WTH?

Gaara: what does severe neo-whatcha-ma-call-it mean?

Sakura: I think it means his brain doesn't work...

Neji: who's Inu Yasha?

Shikamaru: who cares...

Mojo: you know what?

Kim/ Kathryn/ Olly/ Gaara/ Shikamaru/ Neji/ Caitlin/ Itachi: what?

Mojo: we should go back to one of the places... Olly's choice.

Olly: how? We got there by crazy cupboards and closets that zapped people into random anime worlds!...

Itachi: well... if it means anything, people have been disappearing when they go into the closet in the Ramen Shop...

Mojo: Itachi I love you!

Kathryn: so... which anime show do you want to go into?

Olly: hmmm... I know! Kim and I had so much fun in Beyblades! Beating the Blade Breakers and all...

Kim: oh yeah! and when Mary-Kate Olsen came in... but she lost really badly... (sigh) good times...

Kathryn: alright! Let's go! blinding lightshow!

Kim: ACK! My eyes!

Olly: MY LINE!

(moments after entering the Ramen Shop closet)

Mojo: we're here!

Shikamaru: and where is here?

Kim: Tokyo

Tyson (from Beyblades): HEY! You guys really did come back! I hope your skills have improved since last time...(hugs Olly and Kim like old friends hug)

Olly: WOW! Theyre so much more welcoming this time around!

Ray: hey guys! (hugs them as well)

Max: whoa! You're back! (does same as Tyson and Ray)

Gaara/ Shikamaru: (glares at Ray, Tyson and Max)

Kai: welcome back... I guess (doesn't hug)

Kim: (mutters to Olly): even Kai's being nice

Olly: it's an improvement... HE'S LEARNING! He deserves a cookie!

Kai: --#

Tyson: who are your friends?

Kim: yeah... guys they are Mojo, Kathryn, Caitlin, Mojo's husband Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura and Gaara.

Max: nice to meet you... so you here to Beyblade again?

Olly: not this time... just passing by.

Neji: it's her birthday (points to Olly)

Olly:D

Kathryn: we just thought it would be fun to come here

Ray: happy birthday!

Caitlin: so... what are we going to do?

Sakura: I don't know... but what is this "Beyblade" they keep talking about?

Kai: you've never head of Beyblades before?

Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Sakura/ Itachi: nope.

Tyson: we'll teach you!

Caitlin: later, we're going sailing first

Kathryn: what was the point of coming here if we're just going sailing?

Kim: (shrugs) I guess we'll Beyblade them a little later

(LATER ON THE BOAT! Kim's steering)

Kim: so where are we going?

Olly: (points to map) that island

Kim: and where is it?

Mojo: right in front of us!

Kim: oh... well then...

Olly: this was fun!

Shikamaru: this is actually amusing... just lying on the deck looking up at the clouds... not having to do anything...

Itachi: I still want to know what this "Beyblade" thing is...

Kim: ah... another successful party!


	28. the last party cries

**disclaimer: we do not own naruto.**

**everyone. i am sorry for the delay, but this is a very sad day for us.**

**this...is the last party. yes, we decided that since we all have lives and were focusing on the chapters more than the parties, we decided to end them, much to my dismay i may add. (hey i liked writing authors notes!). anyways, we (Mojo, Kim, Kathryn, Krista, and Caitlin) would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing for all the parties. you guyes are awesome (like Kathryn and I)**

**dont worry, we are still working on the Naruto Characters in my House story. that is the sequel to this story. its on Kims account blackamber41.**

**ill try to get kim to let me upload some chapters onto her account so i can write authors notes again!**

**anyways,**

**i love you all and thanks so much!**

**mojo (princessmon)**

* * *

Olly: this is a sad day (shakes her head in sadness)

Shikamaru: why's that? What's today??

Kathryn: today's Thursday, fool!

Olly: please don't call him a fool, sensei!...:'(

Kathryn: I'm hokage. And your sensei. LISTEN TO ME!

Olly: okay sensei:D

Shikamaru: I'm so confused...

Gaara: so get on with it... why the hell is today so sad?

Kim: b-because WE'RE LEAVING KONOHA!!!

Olly:'( waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Naru characters (except Gaara): WHAT!???

Gaara: FINALLY!!

Kim: you don't mean that, do you!??

Naruto: NOOOOO! HOKAGE!!! Wait... CAN I BE HOKAGE NOW!??!

Kathryn: no fool! I have plans for that.

Itachi (to Mojo): you didn't tell me about this!!

Mojo: don't worry, you can come if you'd like

Itachi: of course!!!! I hate it here anyways! (being a rebel ninja, exiled from Konoha and all that)

Mojo: yay:D I love you!!

Itachi: I love you too!!

Sakura: so... is this the last party?

Caitlin: I guess so...

Kim: the last GOOD party. You can have as many as your little wanna-be-cool parties, but they will NEVER be as good as our parties

Naruto: NOOOOOO!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LAME PARTIES LIKE ALEXANDER ALFRED ANDERBUTT'S BACHELOR PARTY!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!

Olly: I'm sure you'll think of something

Naruto: actually no... I don't think I can...

Shikamaru: man... this sucks...

Neji: I must agree with the lazy, genius ninja that this does indeed "suck" greatly

Sasuke: I'm here.

(Pops in and for no real reason...)

Sasuke: now I'm gone!!

(He disappears)

Kathryn: what the hell was that all about!??

Kim: I don't know...

(Naruto is running around, being very hyper)

Naruto: C'MON THIS IS THE LAST COOL PARTY!!! WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING REALLY REALLY REALLY MEMORABLE!!!!!!!!!!

Mojo: what did you have in mind?

Naruto: GAWD I TOLD YOU I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!! OMG!!! WE NEED YOU GUYS HERE!!!!!!

Olly: (thinking: why is he yelling?? I'm going to yell too:D) I'VE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!

Naruto: gasp! You don't have to yell... :(

Kathryn: fool...

Olly: we can... have a pool party!

Kathryn: yes! Swimming is oh so fun!! That's a good idea, Tooka

Olly:D I feel so loved!

(Mojo is already in her bathing suit and cannon balls into the pool that just happens to be there)

Mojo: na hahahaha!! I am the first in the pool!! That just means that I am amazing!!!

(Kathryn dives into the pool immediately afterwards)

Kathryn: I am amazing too!! We are equals!

Olly: (drifting on one of the floating chairs) weeeeeeeeee...

(Gaara is sitting in the shade, away from the water and is playing with his sand. Kim joins him)

Kim: great idea, Gaara!! Let's make a sand castle!!!

(Gaara at once stops playing with the sand and glares at Kim)

Gaara: no

Kim: then come in the water!

Gaara: no

Olly: Hurricane Twin!! Come on in!!

Kim: fine Gaara! You be grumpy in your grumpy corner!

Gaara: what??...

Neji: you heard her

Gaara: where the hell did you come from!??

Neji: oh, I am everywhere... I can be anywhere...

Shikamaru: yeah... you're such a drag Gaara

Gaara: stop trying to be so mysterious. We all know that you're not and you're a total hyper weirdo Shikamaru (which he's not...)

Shikamaru : GASP! (Surprising burst of energy from Shikamaru) I've figured it outYOU are actually a total hyper weirdo, but you don't want to show it!! Ha! I must steal Mojo's saying and say that I am quite amazing

Gaara: wth!?? Of course that's not the case!

Neji: then why won't you come and have fun on their last days here in Konoha??...(totally outsmarted Gaara) Unless... you're one of those really sentimental people that will start bawling their eyes out once Kim leaves...

Gaara: GET AWAY FROM ME!! (knows he was outsmarted)

Shikamaru: dude... Gaara's obviously afraid of the water... he's from sand. THERE IS NO WATER!!!

Neji: excellent deduction, Shikamaru. But now I must move over there. Good bye. (Neji and Shikamaru do an awesome secret hand shake and Neji leaves Shikamaru and Gaara)

Gaara: I hate him. I hate you. I hate EVERYONE!!

Shikamaru: umm... k. you have issues. I'm going to sleep.

(Shikamaru moves to a new spot and falls asleep. Olly splashes water on him)

Shikamaru: what the hell!?? I was trying to sleep!!

Olly: come in the water!! Have fun for once! Enjoy life!!

Shikamaru: but I am

(He closes eyes, but then Olly splashes him with water again)

Shikamaru: WHAT THE HELL!??

Olly: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!???

Shikamaru: I'm going to kill you!!

Olly: yay!! (Odd thing to say, I know. But when you want a lazy ninja to get moving, it doesn't really matter what he says)

Shikamaru: but I'm too tired to do that...

Olly: ...AHHHHHH!!

(Olly jumps out of the water and drags Shikamaru into the pool. Everyone is laughing at poor Shikamaru. Except Gaara who is thinking "I feel his pain... Kim does that to me all the time. Oh well")

Shikamaru: (who is finally in the pool) you're lucky I can swim

Olly: oh I knew that. Neji told me you could swim and Kathryn told me I should try to convince you to come in the pool

Kathryn: it was quite amusing

Mojo: now I shall tan...

Itachi: me too! Me too!!

Kim: blub, blub, blub...

Kathryn: oh my god Kim! Are you drowning again!?? Why do you always drown when we go swimming in a pool!??

Olly: yeah... that's pretty screwed up... seeing as you're the tallest

Shikamaru: you know what? YOU'RE pretty screwed up

Olly: gasp! 'nother gasp! Gasping gasp! MEGA GASP!!

Neji: she never takes anything seriously...

Olly: because Shikamaru isn't either:D

Shikamaru: but maybe I am!??

Olly: da na naaaaaaaaaa!...

(Gaara only heard that Kim was drowning, and then he came running faster than the speed of a normal homo sapiens and jumped into the water. But he forgot that he couldn't swim and sunk like a rock. Kathryn, somewhat reluctantly, saved him. He wasn't the least bit happy about that)

Kim: Gaara... you tried to save me!??

Caitlin: aww... that's so cute

Gaara: I did not... I only noticed that I got something on my shirt and I realized that I didn't have any of those Tide To Go sticks so I ran into the water to get it off

Kim: I know you're lying... aww... that's so sweet!...

Kathryn: you both make me sick... I should have just let you drown

(Later, at evening when they all got out of the pool, they changed and headed to the Ramen shop)

Naruto: so... how are you guys going to get back?

Olly: remember how Itachi told us that people have been disappearing when they go to the closet in the Ramen shop?

Naruto: yeah...

Mojo: well... Kathryn thought that we could try to use that to get back to our world

Naruto: wow... when you say it that way... it seems like you guys are aliens...

Kathryn: what are you talking about? You guys are the ones that can do odd things... like send things to other dimensions, control people using their shadows, summon frogs... and that's just the beginning of the list!

Neji: you have a point... but you can do that too... or else it would have been dumb to elect you as Hokage

Kathryn: touch Neji...touche

Gaara: ...

Kim:O Gaara did a jokea diss!!

Gaara: how the fk was that a diss!?!

Olly not listening to Gaara: can we give him a cookie!???

Kim: we gave Kai a cookie...

Olly: give Gaara an AVOCADO!!

Kathryn: yes! The avocado!!

Mojo: they're yummy in the tum-tum... why the heck did I say  
that?...

Olly: let us think...

Kathryn: hmm de hmhmhm hmm

(Olly and Kathryn start giggling while everyone is VERY confused)

Olly: oh, it's a sensei-student joke

Kim: but I'm her student too...

Olly:D but I'm her favorite!

Kathryn: I don't pick favorites... but you are annoying Olly...

Olly: but I'm your favorite :(

Kathryn: moron --

(They all arrive at the Ramen shop. Kathryn, Caitlin, Mojo, Kim and Olly stand next to the closet door and the Naru characters watch as they prepare to leave)

Olly: btw, my real name, is Krista

Itachi/ Shikamaru/ Naruto/ Neji/ Caitlin/ Sasuke: OMGwait... I knew that already...

Kiba: (out of nowhere) WHAT!?? ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE... AHHHHH!

Olly: Mojo! Hurricane Twin! Sensei!!!! SAVE ME!!

Kathryn: fool, here we go

(Caitlin/ Kim/ Mojo go through the door and Kathryn who is pulling Ollywho is actually called Kristathrough the door in the closet)

Itachi: wait a minute... DAMN IT!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TOO!!!!! NOOOOOOO MOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Itachi tried to go through the closet, the portal had disappeared. all the Naru characters were sad that Itachi wasn't with his wife and he was sad too. so was Mojo. Kim/ Caitlin/ Kathryn/ Mojo/ Olly-Krista had returned to their world, the real world, feeling somewhat lonely. But their loneliness did not last long, since a surprising event happened...

Mojo: (singing) I'm all alone... there's no one here besides me... OH DEAR HUSBAND, WHERE ARE YOU!???

Itachi: HERE I AM MY DEAR, PRECIOUS MOJO!! NOTHING CAN KEEP US APPARTNOT EVEN A PORTAL LEADING TO ANOTHER WORLD THAT SUDDENLY MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS!!

Mojo: omg, that's amazing

Itachi: yes, I know. I planned that whole thing when I discovered that I somehow came to your world

FLASHBACK!

Itachi: hmm... where am I? (Looks around seeing places in Oakville) omg, I must be in Mojo's world!! This is awesome. I must find her

(a random old granny looks at him oddly as he stands there planning, talking to himself in his ninja clothes)

Itachi: I know exactly what to say too. I MUST FIND HER!!!

END FLASHBACK!!

Mojo: wow... that's so amazing...

Itachi: yes. Like me and you.

Mojo: I must tell Kim, Kathryn and Krista about this!!!

**-----THE END OF THE PARTIES. NOW COME THE CHAPTERS!! -----**

**A/N: cries THANKS SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE!!!! AISHITERU ITSUMO! (i love you forever!)**


End file.
